Trial By Heart
by Houndemon
Summary: Negima fic! When the Headmaster finally decides on a husband for Konoka, she is devestated. Will Setsuna be able to find a way to give Konoka her freedom, and perhaps love?
1. Chapter 1

AN: That's right people, a Negima fic! They are few and far between. Now, this is Setsuna/Konoka completely and unrestricted, which means girl/girl love. If this offends anyone, feel free to walk away. Don't say I didn't warn you and do something dumb like flame me for it. Not that i expect many reviews, since I doubt manypeople are reading Negima fanfiction, and that ones that are have probably already read this on the Mahora forum...

Disclaimer: Ah if I only owned Negima. The things I would have Setsuna and Konoka do...So sad that I don't.

"You'll get used to it in time" Headmaster Konoe said as he shuffled some papers, refusing to meet his granddaughter's eyes. "He's a good man, strong in both body and magic, and a fine specimen indeed to carry on the Konoe family." He paused, as if waiting for a response. When none came, he opened up a drawer and proceeded to fiddle with the contents, "And it's not like we're forcing you right away child, you will still have a good four or six years…" A quivering gasp cut him off and he looked up just in time to see his granddaughter run out through his office door. The Headmaster sighed and shut the drawer, laying his chin on his steepled fingers. "I am truly sorry Konoka, but it must be done." He muttered to the empty air.

Setsuna leaned against the wall besides the door to the headmaster's office and idly surveyed her surroundings, automatically checking for signs of trouble even as she wondered what was taking so long. When Konoka had mentioned that she had a meeting with her grandfather, Setsuna had of course accompanied her, rather than play cards with Asuna, Negi and the others. Konoka had protested, saying Setsuna should stay and have fun, but Setsuna insisted, and as always Konoka welcomed the young swordswomen's presence with a cheery grin. Setsuna couldn't help but form a tiny smile of her own when thinking about Konoka's world-brightening grin. It was still so odd, talking to Konoka, having fun with her, and just being with her instead of watching from the shadows. The fact that Konoka accepted her, accepted everything about her, and even wanted to be in her company both gave a twill of pleasure in Setsuna's heart and a painful jolt to her stomach. She would have been happy protecting Konoka from the shadows, but being in her light gave Setsuna more joy than she thought she would ever deserve.

So Setsuna waited patiently, and watched the sun through the window as it was just beginning to set, basking in the tranquility of the scene. The slam of the door opening broke the spell and Setsuna was instantly alert, one hand reached up to grip the hilt of the sword strapped to her back as she spun to face the office door, expecting anything from ninja to demon. She jerked back as Konoka raced past without even seeing her, like a whirlwind of skirts, long brown hair, and…tears? The flash of watery glint on Konoka's cheeks stunned Setsuna like nothing else could, and she stood for a moment in shock, torn between wanting to rush to her side and comfort her, and the urge to seek out whomever had hurt her and evict upon them a slow and torturous death. The urge to comfort was stronger however, and Setsuna shook herself out of her paralysis to race after her reason for living.

It wasn't long until Setsuna found Konoka, sitting on the fountain rail in the courtyard, her face buried in her hands. While the desire to take away Konoka's pain was stronger than Setsuna's desire to breathe, the young samurai stopped short, unsure of what to do. Setsuna took a hesitant step forward; her arm reached out as if to touch her, but not quite daring too.

"Ojousama?" she called tentatively. Konoka jerked her face out of her hands and stared at Setsuna with red-rimmed eyes. Then with a sob she hurled herself off the stone railing. It took Setsuna a moment to realize that Konoka was hurling herself at _her_ and braced herself just as they collided. Konoka flung her arms around Setsuna's neck and wept as if her heart had broken. Setsuna's cheeks burned as Konoka buried her face into Setsuna's shoulder, but she still wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist. The young samurai was furious at the Headmaster, for he had to be the cause of this, and at the world for letting someone as pure as the girl Setsuna held to bear such pain, but the hand that stroked Konoka's hair was gentle, and Setsuna softly rocked Konoka from side to side, waiting for the tears to slow. Soon the storm of tears slowed to a trickle, then stopped all together and Setsuna released her hold on Konoka and stepped back, her cheeks still glowing. Konoka didn't seem to notice Setsuna's hasty retreat and wiped her eyes on her arm and sniffled. Setsuna hastily dug into the pocket of her school uniform and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here Ojousama" she offered, holding it out to the healer.

"Thanks" Konoka sighed and took the handkerchief, wiping her eyes and nose. Setsuna watched with a worried frown as Konoka rubbed at her red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry" Konoka mumbled around the handkerchief, "I got you're uniform all wet." Setsuna shook her head,

"It's just water. There are more important things" Setsuna watched the other girl for a moment,

"Come on, let's sit at the fountain." Konoka nodded, stuffing the handkerchief into her pocket while she walked with Setsuna back to the fountain rail, then flopped down on the cold stone. Setsuna unstrapped her sword from her back and leaned it against the fountain, easily within her reach, then sat down besides Konoka.

"Tell me," was all she said. Konoka brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, then pressed her face into her knees.

"I'm getting married."

Setsuna's eyes widened as all the blood drained from her face. Her hands started to tremble, until she clenched them into fists. Konoka continued on, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Not right away of course. Not for another four years at least and Grandpa says maybe not even for another six."

"Have you met the man?" Setsuna's voice was strangled and she found it hard to breathe.

"uh-huh." Konoka's arms tightened around her knees. Setsuna swallowed hard.

"Do you…does he…what's he like?" Setsuna choked out, gripping the stone beneath her so hard her knuckles turned white. Konoka squeezed her legs again, and then she flung them out and jumped off the fountain, twirled around to face her guardian, and cried out,

"Oh Secchan! He's so old! He's gotta be at least thirty, and I know Asuna's into that sort of thing but I'm not! He's really big and really tall and I feel like some sort of dwarf when I stand next to him. We have absolutely nothing in common and he talks to me like he doesn't expect me to understand half of the things he says!" Konoka collapsed back down next to Setsuna and took a deep breathe, letting it out in a sigh.

"I suppose he's nice enough, and handsome in a way. I know I could be a lot worse off but…" Konoka's looked at Setsuna as her eyes once again filled with tears,

"I don't love him, Secchan! And I know I never will!" Konoka's lower lip began to tremble, "I don't know what I want to do with my life, but I do know I want to live it! I want to travel, explore who I am and what I could be! And yes get married too, but to the one I love! Not the one "best suited for the family"! When I marry him…." Konoka closed her eyes as two tears, reflecting the light of the setting sun, slid like fire down her cheeks.

Her words came out as a choked off sob, "When I marry him, I'll be trapped." The hold she had on herself broke and the tears flowed like twin waterfalls.

This time Setsuna didn't hesitate and reached out to pull the weeping girl to her. Konoka leaned into the embrace, turning her head into Setsuna's shoulder as she sobbed softly. The sun dipped below the horizon as if hiding from the pain shared between the two girls, and the stars slowly came out, blinking as if they too held back tears. Held in Setsuna's warm embrace and drained from the onslaught of tears, Konoka fell into a blissfully oblivious sleep. Setsuna shifted the slumbering girl, slowly and gently so as not to wake her, until she was lying across her lap. Then Setsuna unbuttoned her own school vest and draped it across Konoka, who sighed and snuggled against Setsuna's leg. Setsuna blushed, feeling the familiar twist in her stomach that happened whenever she was close to Konoka, along with the rapid beating of her heart, but made no other attempt to move her. Instead Setsuna leaned back and looked up at the stars. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the heavens as if an answer could be found written among the stars. It was only when Konoka shifted that Setsuna broke from her meditation. Looking down she saw that Konoka's serene expression of slumber had altered to one of pain. Her eyebrows were pulled down, her mouth twisted to a frown, her eyes flicking rapidly beneath their lids. Her soft hands were clenched around Setsuna's skirt.

"Please, no…" Konoka whimpered in her sleep, "I don't….trapped…."

"Even in sleep it haunts you" Setsuna whispered, and before she could think, Setsuna had reached out to stroke Konoka's face, easing back a strand of hair and trailing a finger down her cheek, soft as silk. Konoka's fist loosened as her face eased back into blissful slumber and Setsuna closed her eyes and made a decision. She had taken a vow when she was six years old, and she intended to keep it. Reaching out, she snatched up her sword and strapped it to her back, then slid one arm underneath Konoka's legs, the other curved behind her neck. Swiftly Setsuna stood, lifting Konoka so that the healer's head slid to the curve of Setsuna's shoulder, as Setsuna shifted her arm around Konoka's back. So quick, that the vest never slid from Konoka's chest, and Konoka's only response was to nuzzle into Setsuna's warmth, still fast asleep. Setsuna looked down at the most important person in her life and smiled softly.

"I will always protect you….. Kono-chan" she whispered. Then she was off, bounding silently through the night.

"I'm starting to get worried Asuna-san. Shouldn't they have gotten back by now?" Negi asked as he stood by the desk in their dorm room and clutched his wand. Asuna propped her chin on her hands and chewed on the tip of her pencil, her eyes closed and her head slightly turned away from Negi.

"I told you before, there's nothing to worry about! Nothing's gonna happen to Konoka, not with Setsuna-san there! Besides, they probably just went out for ice-cream or something. You know how Konoka gets, she probably just lost track of time. And Setsuna-san's not gonna remind her if Konoka is having fun." _But it is getting awfully late…_Asuna thought and continued to chew on her pencil.

"But it's already ten o'clock! Setsuna-san wouldn't stay out that late! Not with Konoka-san with her!" Negi exclaimed as he looked at the clock. Asuna gripped the table with her hands and stared at her homework, biting down harder on the eraser. Chamo-kun leaped onto the desk and took out a cigarette, smoking thoughtfully,

"That samurai is only one girl after all. They could've been ambushed on the way to the Headmaster's office. If Konoka-no-neesan was kidnapped, there's no telling what Setsuna-no-neesan would do, she may even go….." he paused as Asuna and Negi inched a little closer in anticipation, "kamikaze!"

"WHAT?" Both Negi and Asuna cried.

"Okay! That's it! I'm going after them!" Negi shouted, and ran for the door.

"Hold on!" Asuna growled, reaching out and grabbing the collar of his sleep shirt.

"Asuna-san! Let me go!" Negi yelled, as he tried to wiggle out of Asuna's grip.

"You're not going anywhere with just that vermin ermine, not at this time of night. I doubt anything like that has happened anyway. I'm telling you they just lost track of time!" Asuna set her pencil down and stood up, biting her lip uneasily, "But I'll go with you just in case."

"Asuna-san!" Negi cried happily as Asuna let go of him and snatched the cigarette from Chamo-kun.

"What did I tell you about these?" she grumbled as she snuffed it out. Chamo-kun leaped onto Negi's shoulder and pumped his furry fist.

"Alright team! Operation Save Konoka-no-neesan-" a light tap on the door interrupted the trio's "Mission Start" posing. Asuna walked over and swung open the door, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Setsuna, then gasping in surprise when she saw whom the samurai carried.

"Setsuna-san! What happened! Was it-"

"Shh!" Setsuna cut her off and whispered, "It's alright, she's just asleep. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Asuna stepped out of the way and watched as Setsuna nodded to Negi and Chamo, who were staring at her with an equal amount of surprise, then walk over to the beds, and gently lay Konoka on the bottom bunk. Setsuna lifted Konoka's head slightly and placed a pillow under it, then pulled the blankets over the girl.

_Dang, Konoka sleeps like a rock_. Asuna thought, bemused. After Setsuna had finished tucking Konoka in, she reached out to retrieve her vest that Konoka had clung to in her sleep. When Setsuna tugged on it however, Konoka tightened her grip and mumbled something, pulling it close to her face and snuggling into it like it was a teddy bear. Setsuna felt her cheeks get red again and quickly let go of the vest and turned away. She met the eyes of Chamo, Negi, and lastly Asuna, and then motioned with her head toward the door. They stepped out into the hallway, with Setsuna following, gently closing the door behind her, her eyes shut in thought.

"Is it okay to talk out here?" Asuna asked uneasily, glancing suspiciously at the other dorm doors.

"Yes, everyone is asleep. I have Shikigami in each room, remember." Setsuna answered, as she hooked her sword, secure in its case, around her shoulder.

"Setsuna-san, what is going on? Konoka-san isn't the type of person who just falls asleep while they're out!" Negi clutched his wand with both hands and looked up at Setsuna, his eyes full of worry.

"Not only that, but Konoka's face was so pale, and there were tear-streaks on her cheeks." Asuna added frowning, with her hands on her hips. Setsuna shook her head and opened her eyes. She was unsurprised that they had both noticed something was amiss. For all of being ten-years-old, Negi was a wizard, one who acted incredibly adult-like, and a teacher at that. And with Asuna and Konoka living together for such a long time, it was only natural that they'd be aware of each other. Setsuna was very thankful for this, for the more they were aware of Konoka, the less Setsuna would have to worry.

"I'm sorry, but it's not for me to tell you. Ojousama must be the one to talk to you when she wakes up." She replied.

Asuna snorted, "Well it can't be mortal danger then, and if that's the case, I'm going back in. I've got a ton of homework to finish since certain people wouldn't let me work." She glared at Negi and Chamo, both of whom had similar sheepish looks. She reached for the door, grumbling,

"Kamikaze my a-"

"Wait! Asuna-san" Setsuna exclaimed, and then looked away as Asuna turned around. Setsuna could feel that accursed blush creep up her cheeks, and for a moment she wondered why she could control every fiber of her body except for that damn blush.

"Well? What's up?" Asuna asked, a trifle impatient. Setsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were clear. She pinned both Negi and Asuna with her gaze and Negi was reminded of how her eyes looked when she had jumped in front of Konoka to take the arrow meant for her.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she looked between Asuna and Negi, "both of you." Setsuna took a step forward, always looking straight into either Asuna's or Negi's eyes.

"There is something that I have to do, and I don't know how long it will take. But I…won't be able to watch over Konoka-ojousama. Please" Setsuna kneeled down on one knee and looked up at both Negi and Asuna. "Could you protect her, guard her, in my stead? For as long as I am unable?"

A drop of sweat dripped down the side of Negi's head as he stared down at Setsuna in bewilderment, he had never been knelt to before in his life, and the feeling was more than a little unnerving.

"For Pete's sake Setsuna-san! Get up!" Asuna shouted, yanking at Setsuna's arm.

"No! Not until you promise me!" Setsuna reached down with her other hand to sink her fingers into the hallway rug in a death grip.

"Setsuna-san." Asuna and Setsuna stopped their vicious tug-a-war as Negi knelt down in front of Setsuna and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, I won't let Konoka-san out of my sight until you come back." Negi stated solemnly. Asuna snorted again and crossed her arms across her chest,

"Honestly, of course we'll keep an eye on her. Nothing's gonna happen to Konoka while I'm around." Setsuna stood up, helping Negi to his feet as well, and then bowed to them both.

"I thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Setsuna-san, what are you going to be doing?" Negi asked, as Setsuna turned to go. She looked at him, with a sad little half smile, and shook her head.

"Wonderful, more secrets." Asuna muttered as Setsuna left, heading back to her own room. Chamo-kun, who had been watching silently until now, spoke up,

"It's gotta be something huge going on if Setsuna-no-neesan is willing to leave Konoka-no-neesan to the two of you. I bet you it has something to do with the reason they were out so late."

Negi shook his head, "We won't know until the morning, when Konoka-san wakes up." He sighed and placed a hand over his heart. "I feel so honored, I had no idea Setsuna-san trusted us so much." Asuna frowned at him,

"What do you mean?" Negi looked up at her with a grin.

"Setsuna-san is trusting us with the thing she treasures most!" He thumped his staff lightly on the floor and pumped his fist, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she doesn't regret it."

"Okay now, come on." Asuna opened the door and ushered Negi inside, "we won't be able to do anything if we don't get some sleep." Asuna glanced back over her shoulder where Setsuna had disappeared around the corner, a feeling of unease creeping into her heart. Chamo had a point. The situation would have to be pretty dire to pry Setsuna away from Konoka, and something about that look in Setsuna's eyes….Asuna shook her head and shut the door firmly behind her. Setsuna was more than capable in taking care of herself, and nothing could keep her away from Konoka for very long. The best thing to do was to not worry about it and instead get some of that homework done. They would all find out what was going on tomorrow.

Setsuna continued on down the hallway, past her dorm room, and onward toward the exit. She had decided, and it was better to start now, while everyone was asleep, instead of having to dodge questions tomorrow. Even though it was late, Setsuna decided to check the Headmaster's office before heading to his living quarters. It would be better to check it now, just in case. Setsuna was glad she did, for as she reached his office, she saw that light was coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. Setsuna stopped in front of the double doors and took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly. Then she reached out her hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in Setsuna-kun" Headmaster Konoe called from inside, and Setsuna walked in, unsurprised that the Headmaster had known it was her. She stood in front of his desk, her hands held tightly behind her, between her back and her sword, standing straight and rigid. He looked up as she came in; putting some papers he had been holding down on top of his desk. He leaned back in his chair,

"I wondered when you would get here." He sighed, and sat forward, his eyes glinting under his bushy eyebrows. "I suppose you want to know why she's being forced to do this." Setsuna nodded. The Headmaster sighed again and stood up, turning his back to Setsuna as he stared out the glass wall into the night sky.

"As you know, Konoka is the strongest magic user that has ever come from the Konoe family. You also know that both the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations feel that Konoka should be part of their own organization and theirs alone." He paused and looked over his shoulder at Setsuna, "Wars have been started over less, child, as I'm sure you well know." Setsuna nodded again, her face remaining expressionless. The Headmaster sighed and turned back to the window,

"I have always felt that this feud between the Kanto and Kansai was not only stupid, but also detrimental to Japan. Both I and Konoka's father have been trying to find a way to unite the two Associations, but alas" The Headmaster shook his head, "while we may be the leaders of our Associations, that hold is tentative at best. There are plenty of powerful people who could rally up enough support to overthrow us, and have threatened to do just that many times. However," Now the Headmaster turned and looked Setsuna directly in the eyes,

"Konoka is the key. She comes from both Associations, while taking sides with neither. She is a powerful wizard, or will be when she is properly trained. Not only that, but Konoka has the strength to bring people together, to give both comfort and hope. Under her rule, the two Associations will finally be united!" A fierce gleam had come into the Headmaster's eyes, and his while his voice was soft, the ferocity of it conveyed just how strongly he felt about this.

"But to do this" The Headmaster paused and walked back to his desk, placing a hand on it but not sitting down, "to do this she will need a strong partner, a strong man at her side. Someone powerful in both magic and in physical strength. Someone who both the people from Kanto and Kansai will accept. Someone who will be able to support Konoka in uniting the two sides. After much searching and many conferences with both the people of the Kansai Magic Association and the Kanto Magic Association that man has been chosen." he tapped a paper on his desk with his finger.

"But sir," Setsuna clenched her hands tightly behind her back but her voice held steady, "While I understand the reason you are doing this, you must surly see that it isn't fair to Konoka-ojousama for you and others to choose her life." The headmaster sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"The world isn't always fair, child." He replied, placing his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together.

"Sir, you must have seen how devastated Konoka-ojousama was-"

"She will understand, given time." The headmaster interrupted, "She is a smart girl, and always does what is right for the greater good." Setsuna lowered her head and swallowed hard, fighting down her anger. The Headmaster obviously wasn't going to listen to anything she said, and was willing to sacrifice Konoka's freedom for his "greater good." But still, Setsuna tried one more time,

"Sir, don't you think that, given time, Konoka-ojousama would be able to find her own partner? I'm sure that someone would meet all of your qualifications, and at least-" The headmaster shook his head, cutting Setsuna off.

"I realize that you are only trying to look out for my granddaughter, and I appreciate that. It is, after all, what you were brought here to do. However, I cannot allow the chance that Konoka will choose someone that would be….inadequate. Trust me child, I have thought on this matter long and hard, her father too, and this is the only way possible." The headmaster picked up a pencil and proceeded to write, an obvious dismissal, one that he expected Setsuna to obey.

"I made a promise to myself." Setsuna stated furiously and the Headmaster lifted up his head, startled, "ever since Konoka-ojousama almost drowned, that I would dedicate my life to protect her, put a stop to anything that hurt her, threatened her. You said it yourself Sir, it was the reason why you brought me here." Setsuna paused and took a breath, her eyes shadowed over by the bangs that fell over them due to her lowered head.

"That vow isn't limited to just Ojousama's body, but her heart and soul as well. Headmaster," Setsuna lifted her head and stared right into the Headmaster's eyes, so intense that the Headmaster caught his breath in surprise.

"I, Sakurazaki Setsuna of the Shinmeiryuu, hereby Challenge both the Kansai Magic Association and the Kanto Magic Association, in accordance to the ancient laws of Trial that were created by Merlin, the Father of Magic. If I win, Konoe Konoka will be able to lead her own life and choose her own mate and partner, without any influence from either of the organizations or their leaders. Should I lose I will put myself at the mercy of the Magic Associations, to do with myself as they see fit." The Headmaster sat, stunned at this turn of events, then leaped out of his chair so fast he almost knocked it over.

"Setsuna-kun you can't do this! Do you understand what you are saying?" Setsuna nodded, her eyes steadily holding his.

"I won't let you do this to Kono-chan. I will protect her with my life."

"Setsuna you don't know what you are doing! The Associations won't be able to leave this challenge unanswered! They can pick anyone to be their champion! _Do you understand **who** they will pick?_"

"I do. And that makes no difference." Setsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When she opened them again, her gaze snapped back to the Headmaster's.

"I understand fully what I am doing Headmaster, and that includes all the implications and I will not withdrawal the challenge," Setsuna's eyes hardened, "I will not back down."

"My God." The Headmaster whispered in horrified realization. "It's exactly what we tried to prevent. Why we brought you to guard her instead of a man. You've fallen in love with her haven't you?"

Setsuna bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the blush spread, but she didn't look away, and neither did she deny it.

The Headmaster slowly sank back down into his chair, holding his head in his hands.

"Very well. The challenge will be answered in three days. You know where it will be." He said grimly.

"Yes sir. I'll be there." Setsuna waited a moment, but when the Headmaster continued to stare at his desk with his head in his hands, not saying a word, Setsuna turned to go.

"Setsuna-kun". Setsuna stopped and turned her head toward the Headmaster, her hand outstretched to pull open the door.

"Does Konoka know? Did she….did she ask you to do this?" he asked softly, not looking up. Setsuna gave a small sad smile,

"Konoka-ojousama would never ask for such a thing. Nor does she know about…any of it." With that, Setsuna pulled open the door and left the Headmaster, staring at his desk in despair.

If you read this, please leave a review. It would make me so very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

bows deeply thank you all for the great reviews. The more indepth they are the better! Now for a response to the reviews:

PaintedTyrant: Your very welcome for the fic, it's my pleasure believe me.I shall do what I can to make sure you havn't misplaced your eternal devotion lol.

Tiger Dauthi: thank you for the lovly compliments! I'm very glad you like the story so far. I shall try to work on word choice a bit nods, if you notice anything else that could help my writings please don't hesitate to point it out!

Himitsu desu yo: Whee! This is the longest review i've ever gotton and it made me very happy! scratches head a bit to fast huh? Well i'll see what i can do about that, tho I'm not sure what to do to "slow it down" as it where. But I shall try! nods Thank you for all the lovly compliments, and I'm glad you like the Merlin line!

Homura: I hope it lives up to your expectations! lol

OkashiraShinomori: You finally read it! Tis about time lol, it's been on the forum for weeks! I have a few beta-readers already, but that dosn't mean I can't have another! MidiNaruto is one, but he's been gone for so long, I don't want to bother him...

RedPBass: Thank! Of course I'm gonna continue! I gotta get to the KonoSetsu goodness. winks

Thanks again everyone for the great reviews, and I hope you continue to leave them!

Standard disclaimer applies

Konoka stretched lazily in her bed and nuzzled the blanket that was pressed against her cheek. Her mind, still awakening from her sleep, hazily registered the fact that the blanket smelled good, and it reminded her of something. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and a smile formed on her lips, though she had no idea why the scent made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Konoka opened her eyes and yawned, propping herself up on her elbow, and glancing down at the blanket. She frowned. That wasn't a blanket, that was….a vest, the school uniform vest. Konoka blinked several times as she sat up straight, and then looked down at herself. Why was she sleeping in her clothes? What was…?

"Konoka-san! You're awake!" Negi cried happily as he set down a plate onto the table.

"Good morning Negi-kun." Konoka yawned again and shook her head to try to clear it. "Why are you setting the table?" Negi grinned,

"I made breakfast today! Asuna got up extra early so that she could finish her paper route and get back here a little earlier. She should be coming back anytime now actually. I didn't want to wake you so I went ahead and made breakfast." Konoka smiled back at Negi.

"Aww, thanks Negi-kun, that was very sweet of you." As Negi continued to set the table, Konoka rubbed her eyes and went back to trying to figure out why she had slept in her school uniform. What was she doing yesterday that would leave her so tired as too….Suddenly it all came flooding back to her, and the good mood Konoka normally woke up with vanished. She flopped back down onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Married. She was going to be married.

_Secchan must have brought me back here._ Konoka thought, as she raised her head off her pillow. Her eyes trailed over to the vest she had been sleeping with, and she smiled a little even as she felt her face flush. She snatched it up and buried her face in it and the pillow, seeking the comfort it seemed to bring. Konoka didn't think about why a piece of Setsuna's clothing seemed to soothe her, but only wondered sadly if Setsuna would still be around when she was married off.

"Konoka-san?" Negi asked tentatively as he walked over to her bed. He reached out and touched her shoulder, a worried frown on his face. Konoka had seemed like her usual cheerful self just a few moments before, but when Negi had looked again, she had her face pressed into her pillow, lying limp on the bed. Konoka didn't respond and Negi was about to shake her a little when he heard the door open and close. He glanced over his shoulder at Asuna and Chamo, who had accompanied her on her newspaper-distributing route. Asuna hurried over and knelt besides Negi, Chamo hopping off her shoulder to land on Konoka's.

"Konoka? Hey, Konoka!" Asuna said, reaching out and gave the other girl's shoulder a shake. Konoka rolled over; ignoring Chamo's startled protest as he had to scramble to keep from being squashed. She stared up at the bottom of Asuna's bunk and sighed heavily. Asuna and Negi looked at each other, and then back at Konoka.

"Okay Konoka, enough is enough!" Asuna poked Konoka in the stomach, causing Konoka to exclaim in surprise and sit up.

"What is going on? We were worried sick about you last night, and then Setsuna-san shows up and tucks you in like it's the most natural thing in the world and refuses to tell us what happened to you. So!" Asuna plunked down on the bed next to Konoka and glared at her. "You better start talking." Negi climbed up onto the bed and sat down on the other side of Konoka.

"Maybe we can help. As your teacher, it's my job to try and help my students when they're troubled!" Chamo poked his head out from under Konoka's hair and peered up at her.

"Yeah, Konoka-neesan! It can't be that bad!"

"I'm getting married."

There was silence as Asuna, Negi, and Chamo stared at Konoka, stunned, then they all started to talk at once.

"He found you a fiancé?"

"Who is he?"

"When's the honeymoon?" Bam! Chamo hit the wall on the other side of the room, and Asuna turned back to Konoka.

"Don't worry." Konoka patted Asuna's hand and smiled down at Negi, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "It's not for another four or six years. And he's a nice guy. I'm sure…." Konoka trailed off as her gaze slid back to the wall. "I'm sure we'll be okay."

Asuna jumped off the bed and bent down to grip Konoka's shoulders.

"Konoka! Don't tell me you're just going to accept this! There's got to be something we can do!"

"That's right!" Negi got to his feet and looked at Konoka in earnest, "I'll talk to the headmaster, maybe I can convince him-" Konoka held up her hand to cut Negi off, then gently pushed Asuna away so that she could stand up.

"Guys, it's alright. Really. I was upset yesterday, but there isn't anything anyone can do to change it. Now come on!" She walked over to the table and sat down. She clapped her hands together and smiled up at Asuna and Negi, her voice filled with false cheer, "We're letting this wonderful breakfast that Negi-kun made get cold!"

Negi sighed and went over to the little oven, while Asuna frowned at Konoka's back. She could hear the sadness that Konoka was desperately trying to hide, but she couldn't think of anything to do about it. So she decided to ignore it, for now.

"Rise!" Nodoka called out, "Bow!" All the students rose from their chairs and bowed at Negi who grinned at them.

"Thanks class. I never get tired of that…" He picked up a text book and opened it up.

"Now if everyone could turn to page 117…"

Konoka absently grabbed her textbook, but her eyes were on the empty desk in front of her. Setsuna hadn't shown up at her dorm today to go with them to school, nor had she met them at the train stop. She glanced over at her bag that held Setsuna's vest, which Konoka had carefully washed and folded. Where could she be? Konoka frowned in thought as she started at the page Negi was reading from. As far as Konoka could remember, Setsuna had never missed a day of school in her life.

_Could she be sick?_ _She didn't look sick yesterday…_Suddenly Konoka had a thought that made her blood run cold. What if that since she was getting married, Setsuna wouldn't be around to protect her anymore?

_That's ridiculous!_ Konoka thought as she bit her lip, _Grandpa wouldn't get rid of Secchan because he found me a fiancé would he? She's still got to protect me! At least until I actually get married!_ The thought of never seeing Setsuna again hurt Konoka just as much as when her grandfather told her he had found her a husband.

"Konoka-san? Are you alright?" Konoka jerked out of her thoughts and realized that Negi had stopped his lecture and the entire class was staring at her. She looked down and saw that she was gripping the book so hard she had ripped the page in two.

"I'm sorry! I just had a bit of a stomach ache is all. I'm fine now!" Konoka replied brightly and let go of the book. She placed her hands in her lap, under her desk, so that no one would see them clench into fists. Negi and Asuna exchanged looks, and Asuna mouthed to Negi,

"Continue the lesson!"

"So class! Who can translate this passage?" Negi quickly hurried on, and the rest of the students went back to trying to avoid Negi's gaze. Asuna reached over and gave Konoka a quick hug and Konoka smiled briefly at her, and then put all her energy into concentrating on the lesson.

The bell rang signifying the end of the day, and there was still no sign of Setsuna. Konoka couldn't take it anymore. She quickly gathered up her books and almost sprinted from the classroom, one destination in mind. There had to be a practical reason why Setsuna hadn't come to class. Maybe she was sick, or had sprained an ankle, or was out training, or had gotten captured, or was being tortured, or-

"KONOKA!" a voice shouted from behind her. Konoka shrieked and dropped her books, stumbling in surprise.

"Look out Konoka-san!" Negi shouted and tried to catch her but tripped over his wand. They both ended up on the ground, with Konoka sprawled on top of him, his face shoved between her breasts.

"Gaah! Sorry Konoka-san!" Negi cried and scrambled away as Asuna helped her up, Chamo on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that Konoka, but I had called you like, twenty times. Why'd you take off like that? We had to run you down!" Asuna grumbled, irritated. Konoka shook her head to clear it and took her book bag from Negi, who had picked it up for her.

"Thanks, Negi-kun" she said automatically, and then bit her lip, looking between Asuna and Negi.

"Do you guys know where Secchan is? She never showed up, and I'm worried she might be sick…or something…" she trailed off as Negi and Asuna traded glances. Asuna frowned at her.

"You mean you don't know?" Asuna asked, baffled.

"Don't know what?" Konoka took a step toward Asuna.

"Where Setsuna-san went? We figured it would have something to do with…you know…" Asuna waggled her fingers at Konoka and hummed a wedding song. Konoka felt all the blood drain from her face. Negi stepped up and took Konoka's hand,

"Konoka-san, last night, after Setsuna-san brought you back, she asked us to watch after you. She said she had something she needed to do, and she wasn't sure how long it would take. Asuna-san, Chamo-kun, and I assumed that since you were out so late, and that something obviously was upsetting you, that Setsuna left to take care of it. She didn't tell you?" Konoka shook her head frantically,

"But there's nothing she can do! Unless," Konoka broke off and swallowed then hurried on, "You don't think Grandpa would send her away do you?" Konoka's voice went high and she felt something constrict in her chest.

"Whoa, now Konoka-neesan. Let's not be too hasty here. It's entirely possible that your overreacting and everything's alright" Chamo stated, transferring from Asuna's shoulder to Konoka's. Asuna nodded and took Konoka's other hand.

"For once, that vermin ermine is right. Look, let's go to Setsuna-san's dorm room. Maybe she left a note or something. Heck, she could be there herself."

Konoka nodded in agreement, "That's exactly where I was headed."

Asuna grinned and tugged her hand, "Let's get going then."

Setsuna looked around her dorm room and did one last mental check. Everything she had was packed in the duffel bag at her feet: a few changes of clothes and her sword polishing and sharpening kit. Her sword was in its sheath and strapped on her back like normal.

She had made it so that all the shikigami around the dormitory would alert either Asuna or Negi, instead of herself, should something happen. THAT had taken a good part of the day, but it was worth it, for the more secure the dormitory was, the more secure Konoka would be.

Lastly, she patted the shirt pocket of her school uniform and felt the comforting crinkle of the paper there. Everything was done. That left her with the rest of today and tomorrow to get to the duel site, which was just fine. She would have some time to meditate and get herself prepared. With a final glance around the room, Setsuna scooped up the duffle bag and slipped it over her shoulder, then turned and pulled open the door. She stepped out and gently shut it behind her and left without one glance back.

Konoka bit her lip as Asuna knocked on Setsuna's dorm room door. When no one answered, Asuna tried the knob, but the room was locked.

"Hold on." Negi said, and stepped in front. He held one hand out to the door knob, the other clutched his wand. Closing his eyes, he mumbled something, and the lock popped open with a loud click!

"Nice job Aniki!" Chamo cried from his shoulder and Negi grinned a little sheepishly, "I don't know how many times I would have been locked out of the dorm rooms without this spell."

"Secchan?" Konoka cried as she burst into the room. But she was only greeted with emptiness. Konoka looked around, wide eyed, searching for any signs that Secchan was here, or was coming back. But all her possessions were gone, as if they never had been there.

"Oh Konoka…" Asuna stepped up besides her and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure she'll be back. You know how seriously Setsuna-san takes her duty to protect you. I doubt she'd trust me and Negi with the job for very long." She tried to put a note of teasing in her voice, but Konoka only stared lifelessly at the empty desk.

"Even all her clothes are gone" Negi stated as he peered in a dresser drawer.

"Negi, you idiot! Shut up!" Asuna hissed and Negi clamped a hand over his mouth in chagrin.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Asuna and Negi both jumped in surprise and turned to see Ayaka clutching the entrance to the doorway for support. Her face was flushed and she was panting hard.

"God Asuna! What were you doing? RUNNING A MARATHON? I had to run all the way from the school to try and get you!" Asuna snorted,

"Little out of shape, are we Class Rep?" Ayaka's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to give Asuna what was coming to her, when Negi hastily intervened.

"We're sorry Class Rep-san! If we had any idea you were looking for Asuna-san, we would have stopped and waited for you." The anger in Ayaka's eyes quickly melted away and the flush on her face was no longer from exhaustion.

"It's alright Negi-sensei" Ayaka replied adoringly, "I know YOU would have stopped. YOU have all the manners befitting an English gentleman and know exactly how a lady should be treated. We of the more, cultured class, know that we must make allowances for certain _ruffians_." Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Did you want something Rep?" She asked exasperated. Ayaka pried her eyes away from Negi's and glared at Asuna.

"I have an important message from the Headmaster. He wants to speak to Konoka immediately."

Asuna growled under her breathe, "I just bet he does." Then she started in surprise as Konoka moved past her. Asuna reached out and grabbed Konoka's arm.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Konoka turned around and Asuna was stunned at the fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to see my grandfather, and demand that he bring Secchan back!" She cried, anger swirling in her normally cheerful brown eyes.

"Not without us you're not" Asuna retorted, and Negi nodded,

"Right. We'll figure out what's going on. As a teacher, I have a right to know where my students are. Come on!" Asuna and Konoka nodded and rushed out, while Negi bowed to Ayaka,

"Thanks, for the message Class Rep-san. Don't forget to do your homework!" And he ran after the two girls while Ayaka stared after in bemusement, and then shook her head.

"I don't want to know."

Don't forget to click on that lovly little review button aye?


	3. Chapter 3

O-O wow! so many reviews! Thank you everyone! And thanks in being so patient with this chapter. shakes fist at college> darn you college and your interference with my writing!

Thanks Oka for betareading this! b

GrandMoff : (blushes) that's quite the compliment! Thank you! And i hope you continue to like it!

Painted Tyrant: With any luck, this chapter will also leave you wanting more. I do belive a goodnintyfive percentof the characters I'm going to be using have beenintroduced so with any luck this fic will remain unconfusing.

NewAmericanClassic: Hey fun stuff, I've got all of your attention - I hope this chapter is good enough to keep it!

Teenslayer: Tis continued! Don't worry I'll keep updating, albeit slowly.

Iamet: Nooo not Eva! Anything but her! Hopefully this chapter will please you enough that you don't have to resort to drastic measures.

TweekinTinkaToy: haha this is one of my favorite pairings as well. I'm glad you like it! Cute is good, lol though there's going to be some action as well.

aaaa: a?

xX K-Chan Xx: The wait is over!

Dauthi: haha thanks Dauthi! Hey as long as what it has to say is good, feel free to continue to pull stuff out of your a--

Darkfumae: Huzzah! I've been alerted! Go me! Thanks!

KyaniteD: Thanks! That's what i was going for lol, find a creative way to get them together! (scratches head) Ayeka and Asuna? I must confess, I've never given the couple much thought...

Kieli- OOCness? Where? (looks about) I'd be eternally grateful if you could point them out so i can fix

akichi - Well you did leave a bit of a hint - I'm glad you like it!

Kalcy- thanks! I'm looking forward to hearing your comments!

J - thank you very much! I shall continue to write

spritznar- well here's a start eh? But i'm afraid yo umay have to wait a bit more for the conclusion

Misty Wildfire- I'm glad you found my fic review worthy lol. I agree more Kono/Setsu goodness is a must!

... : Thank yo for reviewing! I hope you continue to like it.

a humble Konosetsu fan: lol one chapter coming right up!

Yuki Myco: (nods) your words are duly noted! Thank you for the comments, I love em! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Rain54- Thanks! The interaction between Konoka and Setsuna is probably the hardest thing to write. Glad i seem to be doing fine tho. Stay tuned to see how it ends! lol

Rayne Sarazaki- just because i wrote one dosn't mean you shouldn't as well! I do hope you post a fic! The world needs more Konosetsu

Astarael00: Thanks! I shall continue!

Flamberg: (blushes) another wonderful compliment! thank you! i hope you continue to like the fic

Yuen: Thanks! I'm all about romance lol I'm a romantic at heart -. Glad you think it suites the genre!

Phew! There! Now on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. (sighs)

"Grandpa!" Konoka yelled as she barged into the office, Asuna and Negi rushing in behind her. The Headmaster was sitting in his chair, the back of it facing them, as he was swiveled to face the glass wall. She stomped over to the Headmaster's desk and slammed her hands down on it.

"Grandpa! How could you? How could you send Secchan away?" Konoka wailed, "Just because you can pick my husband, that doesn't mean you can pick my friends! You-"

"I didn't send her away." the headmaster's voice was quiet and tight, and while spoken calmly it had such a heavy current of tension that Konoka broke off in mid-rant and took a step back. She had never heard her Grandfather speak in such a tone before. It frightened her, and from the paleness of Asuna's face, it frightened her as well. Negi swallowed hard but stepped forward, despite Chamo's urgent whisper to get the heck out of there. He was the teacher, and he had a responsibility to both Setsuna and Konoka.

"Then why did she leave, sir?" Negi asked hesitantly. The silence was so thick with tension that Negi felt he could hack it with an axe.

"She left," the Headmaster stated slowly and precisely, as if he was contemplating the words even as he spoke them, "to battle the Duel." Asuna let out the breath she had been holding.

"Is that all? Setsuna-san fights battles all the time. She-"

"Grandpa…" Asuna broke off and turned to Konoka, taken aback by the seriousness of her tone.

"What do you mean she went to battle the Duel?" Konoka asked, her voice was filled with both dread and disbelief. Asuna frowned and glanced at Negi. He looked just as confused as she felt. The Headmaster swiveled his chair around to face them, placing his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together.

"Just what I said, granddaughter. Setsuna-kun has left to fight the Duel against the Associations. She claimed the Challenge," The headmaster paused, his eyes narrowed as he watched Konoka closely, "last night." All the color drained from Konoka's face and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She shook her head slowly, as if she didn't believe what she was hearing, and clasped trembling hands to her agape mouth.

The Headmaster examined Konoka in her state of shock, and gave a slight nod. A little of the tension eased, to be replaced with weariness. He sighed and slumped back in his chair, swiveling around to face the window.

"The Duel will commence in two days time. Preparations are already being made," he stated. Konoka slowly took a step back, and then turned around. She walked to the door as if she were a zombie, her eyes staring unseeing straight ahead, and her face as pale as snow. Asuna and Negi looked at each other, and then at the Headmaster, who was once again staring out the window. Without a word Asuna and Negi followed Konoka out.

Once out of the office, Konoka collapsed against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting with her back against it. Asuna and Negi knelt down beside her while Chamo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Konoka-san, what's going on?" Negi asked as he peered into Konoka's desolate face.

"Yeah, what's all this stuff about a duel? Like I said before, Setsuna-san fights all the time; why does this one have you all whacked out?" Asuna added as she sat and leaned back against the wall.

"This isn't just _a _duel." Konoka answered softly, "It's _the_ Duel." Asuna rolled her eyes.

"That explains a lot." She grumbled as Negi shushed her. Konoka looked over at Asuna and gave a little apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Umm I'll try to explain." She wrapped her arms around her knees and squeezed tightly.

"My dad told me about it a while ago. It was during one of our talks where he was explaining to me about magic, and the associations, and such. We had sorta gotten off topic and had started talking about the Shinmeiryuu and their relationship with the Kansai and Kanto Magic Associations." Konoka paused to take a trembling breathe, then continued,

"Dad told me that the Shinmeiryuu have a custom that goes back centuries, even before there was a Shinmeiryuu. It started with a Western magician, I think his name was..." Konoka trailed off and frowned a little in thought, "Osprey? Seagull?"

"Merlin?" Negi put in with an exasperated sigh. Konoka nodded.

"Yeah, that's him." Negi shook his head.

"Merlin isn't just any Western Magician. He was THE magician; the first and the most powerful. He lived during the medieval times in Europe. I can't believe you called him Seagull!" Konoka shrugged.

"I knew it was some sort of water bird." Asuna cleared her throat.

"Can we get back to the point please?"

"Right." Konoka continued on staring at the wall instead of at Asuna or Negi, "Anyway, apparently when magic was just becoming big, Merlin saw that the people with magic had something of an unfair advantage over people without it. Merlin was afraid that if a person with magic made an unfair rule or something, then a person without magic wouldn't be able to go against it. Now back then, it was the knights who kept the peace and protected the common people. So Merlin made up the Duel, or the Challenge. Basically, if a knight thought that a person with magic made up an unfair law, he could Challenge them. The knight could Challenge for himself, on behalf of someone, or for a group of people. The magical person would have to choose a Champion, someone without magic who could fight the knight fairly. If the knight won, then the law would be taken away. But if the Champion of the magical person won, then the law stayed. However, Merlin was then worried that knights would be challenging magical people left and right, not because it was an unfair law, but because they didn't like the law. So Merlin said that if the knight lost, then the knight would have to put himself at the mercy of the person or people he challenged. They could do anything to him short of killing him. Banishment, take his Knighthood away, stuff like that." Konoka took another deep breathe, and swallowed hard.

"Apparently the Shinmeiryuu have kept on this tradition of the Duel. One of their conditions in working with the Magic Associations was that they would be able to Challenge the Associations, and that the Associations would have to abide by the rules set by Merlin." Now Konoka turned her head from side to side to meet Asuna's and Negi's eyes. Her voice rose and trembled.

"If what Grandfather says is true, then Secchan has Challenged the Associations! And she did it because of me!" Asuna placed a hand on Konoka's shoulder,

"Hey now, let's not get too hysterical here. Setsuna-san is an awesome fighter! She's good enough that the Headmaster wanted her to bodyguard _you_ remember. If the person she has to fight doesn't have magic, then Setsuna-san isn't going to have a problem."

"That's right, Konoka-san!" Negi added, "Setsuna-san has defeated countless people and demons before!"

"I don't know…" Chamo crossed his arms from where he sat on Konoka's shoulder and took out a cigarette, " Konoka-neesan's marriage must be a big thing, otherwise I don't think the headmaster would be forcing her to do it. And despite how good Setsuna-neesan may appear to us, she's still just a student. I'd bet my best pair of undies that the Associations are gonna get a full Shinmeiryuu master in on this. The Associations just won't be able to let insubordination like this slide."

The silence that followed Chamo's statement was heavy. Konoka's grip around her knees tightened so hard that her arms trembled as she stared at the wall, biting on her lower lip. Asuna tolerated the depressing silence for as long as she could stand, then she stood up briskly and dusted off her knees.

"Well! We'd better get going!" Asuna's chipper voice broke Konoka out of her thoughts. She looked up at the other girl in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Asuna placed a hand on her hip and smirked, "Well, how else are we going to get this mess sorted out? We need to head over to wherever this duel is taking place."

"But…we don't even know where it is…" Konoka whispered. Negi scrambled up and grabbed his wand.

"Leave that to me! I'll find out and meet you back at our rooms!" And with that he ran off with all the energy of his ten-year-old body.

"Hey, Aniki! Wait for me!" Chamo shouted and leaped off Konoka's shoulder to bound off after him.

"Konoka." Asuna's voice was soft as she reached out her hand to the other girl. "It's like you said before, Setsuna-san is doing this for _you._ The least we can do is go support her." Konoka looked up at Asuna, then dropped her gaze to the hand she offered. The young mage took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. The image of the first time she had heard Setsuna laugh, in the Kyoto Field Trip popped up. And then she heard Setsuna's voice, "_I will always protect you."_ Konoka opened her eyes. Without hesitation, she placed her hand in Asuna's.

---------------------------------------

The fire crackled and hissed, casting a warm glow around the campsite. Two fish sizzled in its dancing flames, and the hand that turned the sticks they where on was confident and familiar with the task. Satisfied that the fish were cooking evenly, Setsuna sat back and listened to the sound of the stream flowing by, and the crickets singing to the night in the woods around her. She had made good time. She would be at the duel site by noon tomorrow. She would use the rest of the day to settle in. The last day would be spent in seclusion for meditation, as was the tradition. But for now…..Setsuna reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper. As she stared down at them in the glow of the firelight, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. The first scrap of paper was the photo print picture of her and Konoka when they were on the Kyoto fieldtrip, the second of the two of them at Cinema town. The pictures were well worn and crinkled at the edges, from the many times they were stuffed into a pocket, or placed under a pillow. As she gazed at Konoka's smiling face, she let the memories wash over her and fill her like a bucket in the rain. More than anything in the world, she wanted to make sure that Konoka would always have a reason to smile. And the selfish part of her wanted to be the reason for that smile. Her fondest wish was to be by Konoka's side forever, to share her life with her. However, more than that, she wanted Konoka to be happy, forever. And that happiness….Setsuna reached out and traced the smile on Konoka's face with a finger tip. That happiness was worth more than Setsuna's own life.

--------------------------

"After we get off this train we should take this one here. Then we should get a motel or something. Then tomorrow we can catch a cab the rest of the way. Then we'll have to walk a bit…" Negi explained, pointing with his finger at the map he had spread over his and Asuna's laps. Both their heads were bent over it, following the path of the train they we're on.

"But I did get Takamichi to give me a map to where the headquarters are, so we should be fine. We ought to get there tomorrow, midmorning if we wake up early enough." Negi finished, and started to put the map away. Asuna looked up, ignoring Negi's and Chamo's bickering about how to refold the map, and eyed Konoka. The young healer was sitting across from them, her eyes trained on the window with her chin propped up by her hand. The other hand was clenched in her lap.

"We'll be there before the Duel starts" Asuna stated softly. Konoka's eyes flicked to her, startled that Asuna had correctly guessed what she was worrying about. Konoka nodded and smiled at Asuna.

"Yeah I know. I know we will. Thanks." Asuna grinned back, then reached over and snatched the map away from Negi with an aggravated sigh.

"You're such a child. Here, I'll show you. You just follow the lines, stupid"

Konoka's gaze trailed down to her lap, and her hand tightened over the scrap of paper she held. Her thumb traced over the lines of Setsuna's face in the photo print picture they had taken together.

_Please, wait for me Secchan_.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes are now at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

Setsuna looked up at the archway that marked the entrance to the Shinmeiryuu training site. Memories of the time spent training here, in the forest, on the cliff, by the waterfall flitted through her mind. Every beating, bruise, scrape, and broken bone had been worth it, for they had all been for Konoka, made her a better protector for Konoka. And ultimately….Setsuna reached out and touched the archway, ultimately they had led her back here.

Her fingers tightened on the strap of her sword case and she shrugged her shoulders to reposition the strap of her duffel bag. She took a deep breath, brought up her other hand to brush her shirt pocket, took a step forward, and passed under the arc. Almost immediately she was met by two other members of the Shinmeiryuu. She bowed to them as they approached,

"My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, I am here for the Duel." The two people, one man and one woman, bowed in reply. The man spoke first,

"We know all about it, Sakurazaki-san, and about the Trial. The leaders of the Associations and most of the members are already here." The woman smiled at Setsuna.

"I'm Kamyia Kaoru, and this is Sagara Sanosuke. We are to bring you to your room, then brief you on the exact procedure. If you will follow us?" Setsuna nodded and followed the two adults down the main street. Setsuna looked around as she walked. The headquarters hadn't changed much, it was still the town it had been before she had enrolled in Mahora. The armory was to her left, the blacksmith across from it. Setsuna smiled slightly and wondered how old Totosai was doing. He was a little eccentric, but no finer sword could be found then the ones made by him. He worked exclusively for the Shinmeiryuu, her own sword had been made by him.

A group of children ran past, wearing the standard Shinmeiryuu robes, on their way to the children dorms. Behind that was a school. Both that dorm and the school were for children up to age 13. Setsuna turned her head to look across the way, here was another dorm and school, for years 14 to 18. The Shinmeiryuu took in all ages, the only requirement being a strong will to learn the teachings and the honor to keep them. For a brief moment, Setsuna wondered what her life would be like, if she had stayed here, dedicating her life to Shinmeiryuu. But the thought left as soon as it was formed. While she was committed to the teachings of the Shinmeiryuu, her life was devoted to protecting Konoka, and she had never wavered from this choice.

They continued on, passing private homes and a few other shops until Setsuna could see the main building, the actual headquarters of which the town was built around. In front of it was the main dojo was the highest ranking of the five dojos. The other four dojos were in the four far corners of the town. To the left of the dojo was a smaller building which handled the day to day affairs of the town. To the right of the dojo was a two story apartment building where guests were housed. Setsuna's two guides headed there.

"You will be staying here." Kaoru said as Sanosuke pushed open the door. There was a window that was opened, letting the sun stream in, lighting up the modest room. There was a small kitchenette off to the side, and a bathroom connecting to the main room. Near the kitchenette was a small table, and besides that a loveseat. The main room had a single bed in the middle, with a closet on one side, and a small desk and chair on the other. Instantly Setsuna was aware of a man sitting in the loveseat. He was dressed casually in a light green kimono, his hair cut short around his head, and a pair of plain brown glasses perched on his nose. From the open book that lay in his lap, it appeared he had been waiting for them.

"Elder!" Setsuna gasped and dropped onto one knee, bowing down her head. Behind her, she heard Sanosuke and Kaoru murmur,

"Elder Konoe" as they bowed deeply. Eishun Konoe chuckled lightly as he closed his book.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just thought it would be nice to have a chat with Setsuna-kun before things got too hectic." Eishun stood up off the couch and smiled gently at Kaoru and Sanosuke,

"Do not worry. I will inform Setsuna-kun of everything she needs to know. You may come to collect her tomorrow." Sanosuke glanced up, his mouth open as if to retort, but a swift kick in the shin from Kaoru had him shutting his mouth.

"Of course Elder" Kaoru answered smoothly, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one. She backed up, pushing Sanosuke back with her, and quietly shut the door.

"Oooow! Why'd ya kick me Jou-chan?"

"Because you're mouth was going before you're brain caught up! Oh that's right, you don't have one do you?"

Setsuna kept her head down, but she could feel the blush spread as Sanosuke's and Kaoru's voices faded away. She didn't dare speak, couldn't meet the Elder's eyes, and her mind was flailing about frantically.

_Why does he want to speak with me privately? Is he going to order me to draw back? Fire me? Does he know about my feelings for Ojou-sama? He doesn't approve! He'll forbid me to see her again! It doesn't matter, he can't stop me from doing this. No one can. _

"Setsuna-kun" the gentle sound of his voice, and the affectionate way he said her name had Setsuna looking up at Eishun, who was smiling down at her.

"I thought I said you needn't be so formal with me. Come, sit down with me. I meant it when I said I just wanted to talk with you." Setsuna quickly looked back down and shook her head.

"I couldn't Elder! One as I is not worthy to speak in such a manner with you, let alone sit in you're presence!"

"Anyone who is brave enough to invoke the rules of Trial on behalf of one they love" Eishun replied softly, "is more than worthy." Setsuna glanced up at him, too startled to blush. Eishun reached down and held out his hand to her.

"Rise Setsuna-kun. We have much to discuss" Setsuna stared at his hand, as if she had never seen it before, then looked back up at him. There was something in his eyes that had her hesitantly placing her hand in his. He hauled her up and steered her to the loveseat, taking the chair at the desk for himself. When Setsuna objected, wanting him to have the more comfortable seat, he held up his hand and shook his head.

"Traveling from Mahora to here in the span of a day is no easy task. I will come to no harm sitting here. Be comfortable Setsuna-kun." Setsuna swallowed and nodded, dropping her duffel bag on the floor besides her, and carefully propping her sword case against the side of the couch. Then she gingerly sat on the edge of the leather couch, sitting straight and rigid, a compromise between being comfortable and being in an uncomfortable position, as she thought was proper. Eishun watched her with a knowing smile, placing his elbows on the arm rests of the chair and steepleing his fingers together.

"You are something of a prodigy within the Shinmeiryuu, Setsuna-kun. No other has learned so much in such a small amount of time. You can exert absolute control over every aspect of yourself. Except…" Eishun's eye's softened, "Your feelings for my daughter." Setsuna could feel the flush rise and cover her face, and she looked down at her lap, where her hands where clenched into her skirt. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept silent, at a loss as to what to say. She didn't want to disappoint him the way she had the Headmaster, but she wouldn't apologize or renounce her feelings either. She would understand however, if the Elder dismissed her. She mentally braced herself, waiting to hear the words she dreaded most.

Eishun sighed and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. "My fondest goal in life, the ambition closest to my heart, is to see my daughter happy. It was why I kept her ignorant of her magic for so long. I wanted her to experience life as any other teenage girl should. I knew once she learned of her magical heritage, her chance to live a carefree childhood would be over. I knew her blissful ignorance would not last forever, although I had hoped it would last longer than it did." He opened his eyes and placed his hands in his lap, leaning back and gazing out the window.

"Knowing this, my wish would be for her to find happiness despite the hardships her magic will bring. I wanted her to know love, the joys of loving and being loved. My father-in-law believes that this can happen through an arranged marriage, that she can _learn_ to love someone, and that such a suitable person should be found for her. I have always believed differently, but alas I had no choice. As her father, I rebelled against an arranged marriage, but as the leader of the Kansai Association I could see no way around it." He turned, catching Setsuna's eyes with his own, and smiled.

"But it appears that my wish was granted after all. My daughter speaks of you often, Setsuna-kun, and every time she does her face lights up and she glows with a joy I have never seen from her before. You have taken care of her, protected her. You make her happy. In short," Eishun's eye's gleamed, "you have loved her." Setsuna stared at the headmaster, stunned. Her heart was beating like thunder in her ears, her mind jumping to every possible conclusion of his words.

"Sir, what…." Setsuna swallowed hard, trying to bring some moisture to her dry mouth, "what exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying…" Eishun leaned forward a little and smiled at Setsuna as if she had given him a gift he had most desired, "thank you, Setsuna-kun. You have given my daughter that which I had feared she would never have. And in doing so, have made her happier than she's ever been." She couldn't believe her ears. Setsuna was sure that she must have heard wrong, misinterpreted something he said. She had to know for sure, hear him say the words, but asking him to would be the hardest thing she had ever done to date. Her hands began to tremble, and she clutched them in her lap,

"Y-you, you mean to say that, you, _approve_, of of of…..my love for Ojou-sama?" Setsuna croaked, forcing out the words. She was so uptight, that Eishun's sudden laughter nearly had her leaping out of her skin.

"It was more than I could hope for! Konoka has now found someone who can be her friend and lover, protector and teacher! And is well versed in this world of sorcery." He murmured, almost to himself, "If I could have chosen the qualities of one for her, I do believe it would be the ones in you." He solomed slightly, as he watched Setsuna's stricken expression. "Love is to rare a commodity to bind in silly rules and restrictions." He reached out and patted Setsuna's tightly clenched hands, "I approve, Setsuna-kun."

Those words seem to wash over the young samurai, to echo in her ears, _I approve, Setsuna-kun. I approve…approve… _Setsuna felt something inside of her, a barrier in a deep dark corner of her heart, begin to break. Until just this moment, she hadn't realize that, down in the very farthest crevices of her heart she had been afraid, afraid that her feelings were…wrong, unnatural, the same way she feared that she was wrong, and unnatural. This icy part of her was pushed away, hidden where its chill couldn't consume her. But at the Elder's words, and his completely unrestricted acceptance and approval, Setsuna could feel this ice began to crack, to allow warmth to shine in. Another flush began to spread upon Setsuna's cheeks, but this one was of pleasure.

Eishun chuckled inwardly as he watched the play of emotions on Setsuna's face, to end at one of joy. The poor child had been blessed with the curse of being different, and he knew she was plagued with self doubt due to society's idiotic views on what should be right and wrong. He had hoped his own assurance that he was not affect by such nonsense would help her overcome these doubts, and it appeared he was right. He wished he could leave it at that, but he had to go on, for both her and Konoka's sakes.

"However…" he trailed off and sighed inwardly as Setsuna clamped down on her emotions to present to him a calm and collected, if slightly weary, face.

"You must realize Setsuna-kun, that you're chances of winning this Trial are extremely slim. If you lose, I cannot control what you're punishment will be. I have heard the members talking amongst themselves, you are not a popular figure among them." His eye's lost their merry gleam, and he seemed to grow older, becoming the leader of a powerful organization, instead of Konoka's loving daddy.

"I want you to stay with Konoka, to continue to bring her happiness. If she is to be married off, she will need the joy you bring her more than ever. However, to put it simply, I do not think that this will happen, should you lose." He eyed Setsuna closely, "I believe I can get you out of this, with no harm done. Think about it carefully, do you want me to call off the Trial?" Setsuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Elder had been generous enough to be completely honest with her, and while she wasn't used to vocalizing her feelings, she felt it only right to do they same.

"Thank you, Elder, for you're concern. Truly, one such as I is not worthy of it. But I have already had plenty of time to meditate on the subject on my time traveling here. My answer remains the same as it was with the Headmaster. I will not withdrawal the challenge, and I will not back down." Setsuna reached up and placed her hand onto of her breast pocket, feeling the pictures that lay over her heart.

"It isn't just the fact that an arranged marriage would devastate Kono-chan, nor that Kono-chan should have the freedom to choose her own mate, instead of having one thrust upon her. Don't get me wrong, I am doing this, first and foremost for Kono-chan. But…" her hand clenched gently around her pocket, "To watch Kono-chan…..in the arms of another, to see them together, him holding her, kissing her. To stand by and watch her married off to one that didn't even make her happy? No. I can't stand by and see her become another's."

Eishun nodded. He had expected no less. While part of him hated to have Setsuna in such a dangerous position, another part of him, the selfish part of him, wanted her to continue with the Trail. To prove her love for his daughter, and to free Konoka from this curse. For winning the Trial was the ONLY way that Konoka would be completely liberated from such harsh demands of the Associations.

"Then I will speak no more of the subject." Eishun stated. He reached over to the desk and pulled out a binder and a few folders. "Come, let us begin the briefing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this it?" Negi asked, as he stared up at the huge archway that loomed out of the forest. Asuna smacked him on the head with her fist.

"What do you mean, 'is this it?'! You have the map idiot!"

"This is it." Konoka stated and swept past a startled Asuna and Negi, the latter rubbing his sore head.

"You are trespassing, strangers" a voice said coolly, as a young women in Shimeryuu robes stepped from behind a pillar, her hand resting lightly on the blade sheathed at her hip.

"Are ya lost kids?" a young man stepped from the pillar on the other side, casually cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry, we'll show you to the exit."

Immediately Asuna and Negi placed themselves in front of Konoka, Negi grasping his staff in his hands, and Asuna crouched down for battle. Before anyone could say another word however, Konoka gently pushed Asuna and Negi away, stepping in between them, to meet the young man and woman.

"My name is Konoe Konoka. I am here to see Sec- Sakurazaki Setsuna." The man and woman stopped their threatening movements abrutptly, to stare at Konoka in surprise.

"No way! You're the Konoe brat?" The young man stuck his hands in his pockets and squinted at Konoka, " Who woulda thought you would actually come! I- OW!" The young man cried clutching his head, rubbing the sport that the woman just smacked with her sheathed sword. The woman stepped in front of her partner, bowing to the three younger people.

"Forgive our rudeness Konoe-ojousama. We had no idea you would be coming. My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and my…" Kaoru rolled her eyes, " 'associate' is Sagura Sanosuke."

"Do you always greet guests so hospitably?" Asuna asked as she eased from her battle pose, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Only the ones that could be a threat" Sanosuke grumbled, still rubbing his head. Asuna snorted,

"Come on! Look at us!" She grabbed Negi and pulled him over as he yelped at the rough handling, "this one is only ten for crying out loud!"

"But still a wizard of incredible power. Rule number one, never underestimate _anyone_. Only _children_ would make such a mistake" Sanosuke grinned mockingly at Asuna. Asuna's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth for an outraged retort, when a light smack on the head cut her off. She turned, rubbing her head to look at a slightly expasturated Konoka as she tucked away her mallet.

"Can we focus here Asuna?" Konoka asked wearily. Asuna winced, and grinned apologetically at Konoka. She had gotten carried away.

"What is wrong with you! Show some respect!" Kaoru grumbled, smacking Sanosuke in the head with her sheathed sword again, no light tap like Konoka's had been. As Sanosuke clutched his head and muttered curses, Kaoru turned back to the others, bowing.

"Please excuse him. He was dropped on his head as a child. Repeatedly, and in sucession." Kaoru ignored Sanosuke's cry of protest. She looked at Konoka, her eyes soft, "I am truly sorry that you were not greeted properly Konoe-sama. We did not receive word of your arrival. Those that did not pass on the information will be punished."

"Oh no. That's alright!" Konoka replied hasitlly, "You didn't receive word because I didn't send any." Konoka figited slightly, "I umm, well, no one, quite, knows we're here." Kaoru stared at Konoka in surprise, and even Sanosuke stopped nursing his head to look at Konoka in bemusement. Sensing her unease, Negi stepped up besides Konoka,

"We came as soon as we heard that Setsuna-san had Challanged the Associations on Konoka-san's behalf."

Asuna added wirly,

"There wasn't time to notify people, if you get my drift" Kaoru's eye's flashed in understanding.

"Ah. I see. Come, we shall escort you to both the Elders." Kaoru started to turn around.

"Umm." Konoka bit her lip hesitantly as Kaoru turned back around to look at her expectantly.

"Can I see Secchan first? I really need to talk to her." It took Kaoru a moment to realize that "Secchan" was Setsuna, and her leg whipped out to kick Sanosuke's ankle, effectively turning his muffled laughter at the name to muffled curses at the pain.

"I'm sorry Konoe-sama, but Sakurazaki-san is in meditation right now, and can not be disturbed. However, when she finishes, I'll be sure to inform you. For now, I must take you to your father and grandfather." Kaoru sounded truly regretful, and Konoka sighed and nodded. Asuna, Negi, and Chomo exchanged glances. The Headmaster was NOT going to be happy to see them…

Asuna swallowed hard as they walked into the Headmaster's chambers. She could feel his disapproval, even if she couldn't see his eyes underneath his shaggy eyebrows. _At least her father doesn't seem angry_ Asuna thought as the three made their way forward. The headmaster was sitting at a desk in the rooms that the Shinmeiryu had given him. Eishun had been sitting on a couch close by but stood when they walked in.

"Konoka?" Eishun said in surprise.

"Daddy!" Konoka ran to her father, and Eishun opened his arms to scoop her up. Asuna and Negi stayed standing, awkwardly, where they were, doing their best to not meet the headmaster's disapproving gaze.

"I should have realized you would come" The headmaster muttered, tiredly rubbing his balding head. He glanced at Asuna and Negi, "all of you"

"I'm sorry Gramps, I know you didn't want us to come" Konoka replied, distangling herself from her father. "But I have to see Secchan!"

"It is to late granddaughter. I have already tried to stop Setsuna-kun from continuing with this foolishness, but she is adamant."

"But if I could just-"

"Even if you could convince her, it is still too late" the headmaster interrupted, "when she is done with her meditation, she will proceed immediately to the Duel sight. In fact it is almost time now."

"Excuse me" Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where Kaoru was bowing low. "I am here to inform Konoe-ojousama that Sakurazaki-san has finished her meditations and is in the locker room. Should Konoe-ojousama still wish to meet with her Champion, she now has a few minutes of doing so." Konoka whirled around, to stare up at her father imploringly.

"Please Daddy. I have to see her" Eishun eyes were soft as he gently stroked back a strand of Konoka's hair.

"I see no harm in it." Eishun said, more for the headmaster's benefit then for anyone else's, "Go." Konoka hugged her father again, before running over to Kaoru. She whirled around and quickly bowed to the room, then followed the Shinmeiryu master out.

"Quick! Follow her!" Chamo whispered, anxious to get away from the headmaster, but as Asuna and Negi turned to make a hasty escape, the headmaster held up a hand.

"A word, Negi, Asuna." Reluctantly the two turned back around to face the headmaster and Konoka's father. The headmaster placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers as he regarded the pair.

"Do you know why I did not want my granddaughter here?" he asked carefully. Negi and Asuna looked at each other, then back at the headmaster, simantanously shaking their heads.

"Father" Eishun said warningly, and the headmasters gaze shifted to him,

"They need to understand, son-in-law. They need to learn about the other side of magic, our way of life." The headmaster looked back at Asuna and Negi. He seemed much older, no longer their mischeivious headmaster, but a man who has seen to much in his life and was simply…tired.

"Because the chance is great that Setsuna-kun will not only lose the Duel, but suffer the ultimate consequence," The headmaster met each pair of eyes, "It is very likely that she will die."

"_Die?_" Asuna repeated, horrified, while Negi simply stared at the headmaster in shock. The old man nodded gravely,

"You see why I, we," he nodded at Eishun, "did not want Konoka here. Seeing a friend die on one's own behalf…it is not something I would want stained in her mind" The headmaster wearily rubbed at his eyes.

"While the punshiment, should she lose, can not be death" Eishun added softly, not meeting their gaze, "It is always a risk that the Champion may die in combat."

"How could you?" Asuna whispered, her eyes wide, her fist clenched as she stared at the adult men. "All of this, is your fault. All because you have to force Konoka into marriage! And now Setsuna may die because of it? Is that really worth the price?"

"Do not speak of things that you do not understand!" The headmaster snapped, banging his fist on the desk. "There is too much at stake here! Without a suitable partner, Konoka will not be able to lead both the Kansai and the Kanto Associations and put a stop to these foolish battles!"

"I understand that you don't trust Konoka to find a partner for herself! I understand that you don't think she has what it takes to do it on her own!" Asuna snarled back, her eyes aflame. "Instead you run her life for her! Choosing her path to suit your ambitions! If you want Konoka to bring peace then let _Konoka_ do it! Obviously whatever you've tried to do hasn't worked, so what makes you think this will? How can you let Setsuna die for something so FOOLISH?"

"She won't die." Negi whispered, his head bent down Asuna broke off and looked down at the boy. His hands were clenched tightly around his staff, and he seemed to tremble.

"She won't die!" He repeated louder, lookin up and meeting the headmaster's eyes.

"Aniki…" Chamo whispered, and Asuna laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Negi stared at the headmaster,

"Setsuna-san will not die. She would never allow harm to come to Konoka-san." Negi's eyes hardened. "She's strong, you'll see. She'll win."

The headmaster sat back and sighed, closing his eyes. The will to argue suddenly drained from him.

"So we will."

---------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna sat cross legged on the bench, her hands resting lightly on her knees, her sword propped up besides her. Slowly she breathed in, holding it for a second, then gradually let out the breath, repeating this exercise. She only had a few moments more before the Trial began, and she was determined to use it to calm her mind and body.

"SECCHAN!" Setsuna's eyes flew open as a force collided into her, knocking her back and off the bench, to land with a hard thump on the stone floor. Her eyes met Konoka's, as the other girl was sprawled atop of her, hugging tightly, and for a moment Setsuna could do naught but lay there, stunned.

"O-ojousama! What, how?" Setsuna stammered, trying to find her voice.

"Asuna and Negi-kun brought me here." Konoka answered the half spoken question as she scrambled off Setsuna to kneel beside her. Setsuna sat up, her eyes narrowing as she mentally cursed both student and teacher for putting her in such a position. She had meant for them to guard Konoka _at the school!_ Not bring her here! Konoka continued on, grasping Setsuna's arm and tugging in earnest.

"Secchan! How could you just leave like that? I was so afraid we wouldn't get here in time! You can't do this Secchan!" the young healer's grip on Setsuna's arm tightened. Gently Setsuna reached over and pried Konoka's hand off her arm, setting it down, then standing up.

"Do not concern yourself, Ojousama. You mustn't worry about me. Take Asuna-san and Negi-sensei and wait at the Guest Quarters. There is no need for you to be here." Konoka scrambled to her feet, her face crumpling slightly, hurt at Setsuna's casual brush-off. Setsuna turned away and reached down for her sword, strapping it to her back, aching that she was causing Konoka pain, even though she knew it was for the healer's own good. She didn't want Konoka to see the Duel, just in case the worst happened.

Konoka shook her head and pushed back the hurt, resolved to stop Setsuna from entering the Duel. She stepped in front of Setsuna, blocking her as the samurai turned to leave.

"Secchan, you _know_ who the Associations picked for their Champion! I know you're good, but there's just no way you can win! You could get hurt!" she wailed. Swept by emotion, Konoka stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist, pressing her face into the stunned and blushing samurai's shoulder.

"They can pick any punishment they want if you lose." Konoka's teary voice was muffled by Setsuna's shirt, "If you loose, they might forbid us from ever seeing each other again!"

_If I loose, it will be because I'm dead, so it won't matter. _Setsuna thought sardonically, but her hands came up to gently grip Konoka's shoulders, bringing the distressed healer back a little so Setsuna could meet her eyes. She smiled slightly and brought up a finger to press it against Konoka's lips.

"Don't worry, Kono-chan. If you can believe in me, I swear I won't let you down. I can do anything, if I know you believe in me. I will fight this Duel, nothing will stop me from protecting you." Gently, Setsuna pushed Konoka to the side and continued on to the door that would lead her out into the dueling arena. Konoka watched her go, her eyes wide and swirling with frantic emotions.

"Wait!" Konoka cried her voice strangled, just as Setsuna laid her hand on the door knob. "I don't understand! _Why are you doing this?_" Setsuna paused; she could feel Konoka's eyes staring at her back. Time was brought to a halt as it seemed the very air was hanging poised, waiting for Setsuna's response. Setsuna closed her eyes, her hand trembling slightly. Despite her brave words, Setsuna knew that this was very likely her last day among the living. She may never see Konoka again, never talk to her again. This could be her only chance. And besides, she could not deny Konoka anything, not even the truth.

"Because I love you" Setsuna whispered, just loud enough for Konoka to hear. Of all the things she could have said, it was what Konoka had least expected to hear. As she stood there stunned, Setsuna opened the door and stepped through, never looking back, gently closing it behind her. The sound of the shutting door snapped Konoka out of her daze, and she rushed to the door, flinging it open.

"Secchan! Wait!" Konoka cried out and started to go after her, when she was caught by the shoulders with a large hand. She looked up to see one of the Shinmeiryuu swordsmen there, guarding the door.

"I am sorry Ojousama, but you can not proceed. Only the duelists are allowed beyond this point. Please go back to the stands where your father and grandfather are."

Helplessly, Konoka watched as Setsuna made her way across the field, before turning and racing away to the stands. She would stay and watch Setsuna fight. Setsuna would win, she had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna marched silently to the middle of the field, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of her sword. She ignored the murmur of the crowd around her, her senses already tuned to the Duel, blocking out any and all distractions. Her eyes were trained on the figure standing in the middle of the field. The woman was tall and extraordinarily beautiful. Her long hair fell in waves down her back, as black as night. She was dressed in the traditional fighting robes of the Shinmeiryuu but woven of the finest of silk. Attached to her gently curving hip was a long sword, a twin to Setsuna's. Perched on her shoulders was a beautiful white crane. One delicate pale white hand caressed the feathers on the bird's crest as the bird crooned its pleasure. As Setsuna stepped before her the woman ceased her ministrations and turned her head to smile at the young samurai.

"Setsuna. It is good to see you again, although I wish it could be under less hostile circumstances." Setsuna bowed deeply.

"I am glad to see you as well. It will be an honor to Duel with the leader of the Shinmeiryuu," Setsuna looked up into the woman's kind brown eyes, "Motoko-sensei."

---------------------------

Okay I decided to do AN down here so people have an easier time skipping them if they want lol. This chapter was a long time in coming, but I hope it was worth it! With any luck, the next chapter will be the last. And probably the longest too. Please leave a review, it's what I live for. And now for personal thank yous for everyone who has left a review:

Astarael00- ((bows)) gomen! I know the third chapter was short. But this one was longer! I hope it makes up for it!

Darkfumae- ((rubs back of head sheepishly)) Sorry for the shortness of the third chapter. How was this one for size? And as for Setsuna dying...well we'll just have to wait and see eh?

Lazy author- ((thumbs up))

Crimonson Whisper- Thanks! This pairing has fast become one of my favorites as well! I'll try to keep the last chapter a good one!

Serai- ((rubs chin)) there's gotta be a pacto fic out there somewhere. I'm sure one will be written sooner or later. More of my fic will be coming soon! Thanks!

Rain54- Thanks so much! Gotta add a little humer to hold of depression eh? There will defiantly be alot of interaction with them, don't you worry!

Yuki Myco- Hey thanks! I'm glad that I fixed the problems, if you see anymore, please do tell me. As for the headmaster well...it's not that he dosn't understand her feelings, he just feels that this is more important. After all, he is trying to bring peace to the two most powerful magical associations in Japan. But I understand what you mean. I hope you continue to read and like the fic!

xX K-Chan Xx- What kind of cookie? I would work really fast for some of those Thin Mints...((winks)) Don't worry, I'll continue to update, cant stop now when it's almost done!

Klacy- haha! Keep that excitment up! We're almost there! I hope you continue to read my fic, it's lovly to know it touched someone ((winks))

xSojix- why thank you! That's quite the compliment! I hope you continue to think so!

Bailey- ((hugs back)) thanks so much, but it wasn't any trouble at all ((grins)) thank you for going through the trouble of reviewing!I hope this wait wasn't too long!

Iamet- Eeep! Eva threats are sure to get me working faster! ((winks)) And don't worry Catten ((taps your nose)) I'm still working on the other fic lol.

x Liz San x- thanks! You can thank my beta reader Oka for keeping track of the spelling, not to mention spellcheck, a git from the gods ((winks)). I hope you still love the fic!

Bailey0202- sorry for the wait! I hope the chapter was good enough to make up for it!

Azu Luna- ((waves a banner)) Long live the lady knight and her princess! So true. Thanks for the compliments! Characterazation is the one thing that always worries me most. I'm glad you think I'm doing it right!

I really like your story!- I'm so glad! lol. Believe me, I would rather be writing this then papers for college. ((grumbles)) darn college, it always gets in the way of writing.

Sid- Konosetsu are perfect for each other! Ya don't have to tell me twice. ((grins)) I'll contine to write till the story is finished! Never fear!

4 \ 0 \ Y \/ 0 \/ 5- Thank you! Being called great is quite the compliment! I'll continue to update, don't worry!

kotalover108- I'm so glad! Thank you!

Sayuri ((blushes)) Thank you very much! I'm honored that your first review was with my fic! I know it takes me a while to update, but I will update! Especially since there's only one more chapter left (I think lol). I'm glad you think I got their personalities down, and hopefully you still think so. I try to stick with the manga as much as I can. I hope you had good holidays as well!

hunter13a- ((bows)) thanks! I'm glad my fanfic has the essentials ((winks)).

demonic archangel- I'm honored that you added me to your alert list! And thank you very much. I shall continue, never fear!

Amanda- OO dang! that's dedication! ((bows)) thank you! I hope my fic dosn't call you any more trouble lol, and I hope you continue to love this fic!

Phew! Okay I'm done. I hope you all continue to leave reviews, and thank you once again for doing so! ((waves)) until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

((collaspes)) It's here! The final chapter of Trial by Heart! ((wipes away tear)) This is the first multi chapter story I've ever finished...((places hand over heart)) I would like to thank you all for coming along with me as I made my way through this endevor. Truly it was the fact that so many peoplewere behind me and urging me on that this story was finished. ((bows)) Thank you all. Espeically you J-kun, for painstaikingly putting up with my changes, editing this piece multiple times, and allowing me to use him as a wall to chuck ideas at and see which ones bounced back. Personal thank yous to each of my reviewers shall be at the end.

And now I present you with the final chapter of Trial by Heart. I hope you all love it just as much as the other chapters. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Asuna and Negi, with Chamo on his shoulder, stood in the guest spot in the stands that was reserved for high ranking people. It was placed in the exact center of all the stands, over looking the field quite nicely. On either side of them sat the Headmaster and Eishun in the chairs of honor. Asuna rested her arms on the railing and looked out at the field, absently brushing back a strand of hair as it was blown about by the wind. The field seemed to be about the size of a soccer field. To Asuna's right at the end of the field was the locker room building, and to Asuna's left at the end of the field was a cliff. The cliff's edge went around the opposite side of the field, serving as something of a boundary. It was quite a drop to the jagged rocks below. The stands where people sat or stood to watch the Duel were all located on the other side of the field, opposite the cliff. Negi nudged Asuna and pointed, and Asuna's eyes were drawn to the center of the field where two people stood. One Asuna recognized immediately as Setsuna, but the only thing she could tell about the other was that she was an older and taller practitioner of the Shinmeir sword style. Asuna figured that she must be Setsuna's opponent.

"Who's the other woman?" Asuna asked as she stared down into the field.

"Aoyama Motoko," Eishun answered softly, his eyes also trained on the field, "She's…the leader of the Shinmeiryuu."

Negi's eyes widened as he looked up at Asuna.

"Not only that." With a start, they turned to see Konoka walking to them. Negi and Asuna shifted so that Konoka could stand between them. She didn't look at her grandfather.

"She was also Secchan's teacher." Though her voice was calm, her hand gripped the railing so tightly that the normally slightly pinkish flesh was white.

"The Challenged party can choose any Champion that they have access to," the Headmaster stated emotionlessly. "As Setsuna-kun challenged the leaders of the Associations, we had no choice but to choose the strongest. Each side must fight to win."

"Don't worry, Konoka-san, it will be alright," Negi whispered as he looked up at her. Konoka bit her lip but looked down at Negi and tried to smile before locking her gaze on Setsuna. She thought only one word,

_Please._

----------------------------

"Setsuna," Motoko smiled and eyed her former student as she gently scratched the crest of the crane on her shoulder, "I must say, it came as something of a shock when I learned that it was you who had Challenged the Associations." Before Setsuna could try to reply, Motoko continued,

"However, now that I see you, it makes perfect sense." Motoko's eyes softened, "You have grown so much since you left." Setsuna blushed and made a hasty bow, averting her eyes.

"Aah, thank you Motoko-sensei! I'm not worthy of such praise from you." Motoko laughed as she held out her arm for the crane to step down upon. She launched the majestic bird into the air as trumpets blew, signaling that the Duel was about to begin.

"But some things never change. You are still very much you, Setsuna." Setsuna looked up with a frown, as she tried to figure out whether or not that was a compliment. With a sigh, Motoko's stance shifted, her hand alighting on the hilt of her sword, her demeanor now serious.

"Setsuna, I would have you know that, had I the choice, I would not be fighting you." Setsuna smiled as she too rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I understand, Motoko-sensei." And she did. Motoko was honor-bound to fight for the Associations, no matter her own personal feelings.

"I bear you no ill will." The trumpets ceased their blaring as the Headmaster and Eishun stood up.

"Know that no matter what happens, you will always have a place here," Motoko whispered before turning to face the crowd. Setsuna felt her heart skip a beat. The gesture was wholly unexpected, and while Setsuna knew that it could never come to be, her heart still felt lighter upon hearing the words.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna!" Kaoru called from her place high atop the stands. "You are here to face Trial by Combat on behalf of Konoe Konoka, daughter of Konoe Eishun, granddaughter of Konoe Konoemon."

"Should you win," Sanosuke cried from the other end, taking up the speech, "The Kansai Magic Association and the Kanto Magic Association will give up their claim on Konoe Konoka's life, giving her the freedom to choose her own path and her own partner."

"However," Kaoru continued, "should you lose, you will forfeit all contact with the Konoe family. You will not communicate with anyone of this family in anyway, and you will be banished from Mahora Academy. Should you fail to meet these demands, the penalty is death. Do you accept these terms?"

Setsuna unsheathed her blade and raised it so it was vertical in front of her face, clutching it between her two hands. She stood facing the Elders' seating, looking up to meet, not the Headmaster's or Eishun's eyes, but Konoka's. Then she bowed deeply,

"I pledge that I will uphold the sacred bonds that I have evoked through claiming the Challenge, no matter the outcome." Setsuna's voice rang clearly through the field, and Konoka felt her heart twist in her chest.

"Your opponent," Sanosuke added, "the chosen Champion for the Kansai Magic Association and the Kanto Magic Association is Aoyama Motoko, Leader of the Shinmeiryuu. Meet her not with hatred, but with honor."

Setsuna and Motoko turned to each other and bowed.

"Champions, to your places!" Kaoru cried.

Setsuna sheathed her sword and turned, walking toward the end of the field with the locker room building. Behind her Motoko walked toward the end of the field with the cliff, her long ebony hair blowing gently in the breeze. When they were a good 20 or 30 feet apart, the both turned to once again face each other, hands resting lightly on their sword hilts. Asuna heard Konoka take a deep breath, and the pigtailed girl reached over to squeeze Konoka's tightly clenched hand.

"BEGIN!" Sanosuke and Kaoru shouted together.

Asuna tensed at the call, expecting both participates to explode into battle. She blinked, her muscles relaxing as neither player moved. Her eyes flicked from Setsuna to Motoko and back again, expecting one of them to do, well, something! But nothing happened. Both swordswomen merely stared at each other from across the field, Setsuna in something of a crouch.

"Aaaah" Asuna started hesitantly but then shut up as she glanced at the focused faces of the Konoe family. She looked over at Negi, but he looked just as confused as she felt. With a frown she focused her gaze back to the field,

_What's going on…_

Setsuna loosely gripped the hilt of her sword as she watched her former teacher closely. Motoko's words echoed in her head,

_**The first move can determine the winner and the looser of a battle. Most fights end in the first 2 minutes because someone charges in too quickly and makes a crucial mistake. Don't be that person.**_

Setsuna took those words to heart and waited, preparing herself and watching for signs of Motoko's movements. She would wait Motoko out, being in no rush to end the battle. She wanted to win, even if it took the day and night to do so.

The crowd shifted restlessly as the two faced each other down, neither making a move. The headmaster's hands clenched the armrests of his chair as his old eyes stared down at Motoko. Konoka heard her grandfather mumble, under his breath,

"Get it over with, Motoko…"

As if the Shinmeiryuu leader had heard him, Motoko suddenly whipped her sword out of it's sheath, slicing it up through the air to her right side. Just as quickly, she sliced it down in front of her, and a whirlwind seemed to spring from the tip, zipping across the distance between herself and Setsuna. Setsuna sprang to the side, unsheathing her own sword and bringing it up to block Motoko's blow that came on the heel of the whirlwind. Setsuna grunted at the strength behind the blow, being pushed back, her heels making a deep rut in the grass. Rather than try and meet that strength, Setsuna slipped to the side, letting Motoko's sword slide past hers, twisting to try and slash through the small opening that was left. With ease, Motoko seemed to glide around Setsuna's probing blade, moving a few steps back. They circled each other wearily.

Konoka swallowed hard, unconsciously squeezing Asuna and Negi's hands. Just like that, it had begun.

Once again Setsuna waited, her sword raised defensively before her, watching her former master. Another of her teacher's lessons went through her head,

_**If you know you're outmatched, then it's worthless to go on the offensive. If you defend well, you can get a feel for your opponent's methods and find a way to counter them. One is apt to make more mistakes attacking than defending…**_

This time, Setsuna didn't have very long to wait as Motoko came at her again. Motoko shot forward, feinting to the left, then bringing her sword up from below, the tip heading for Setsuna's sword wrist. Once again, Setsuna moved to dodge the impending blow, pivoting to the side and bringing her sword around to slash at Motoko's exposed side. Motoko, faster than thought, reversed her grip on her sword's hilt and brought her sword around to block Setsuna. The raven-haired woman flicked her wrist, causing her sword to push Setsuna's upward. Setsuna jumped back, and with a jolt realized what her former teacher was trying to do. Instead of aiming to kill, or at least seriously injure Setsuna, Motoko was trying to _disarm_ her. Without any weapons, she'd be forced to forfeit the match. To put it simply, Motoko was trying to beat her without harming her. While this gesture deeply touched the young swordswoman, she knew she could use this to her advantage.

_I've got one chance_. Setsuna thought grimly, and readied herself. This time, as Motoko came at Setsuna, once again aiming for her sword arm, Setsuna deliberately stepped into Motoko's attack. Instead of blocking or dodging the sword, she brought her own sword up. Her sword sliced past Motoko's, almost touching as they passed each other side by side. She winced slightly as Motoko's blade cut into her arm, but as Setsuna had suspected, or rather had hoped, Motoko had not expected to hit flesh. She jerked away and as she did so she left herself momentarily open for Setsuna's sword, heading straight for Motoko's neck.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"What is she _doing_!" The headmaster almost growled, rising slightly in his seat. Eishun shook his head,

"She was trying not to harm her student," Eishun replied softly. The headmaster's hands clenched slightly, then released. Asuna's, Negi's, Chamo's, and Konoka's eyes remained trained on the field.

A piece of fine raven hair fell to the grassy field as both swordswomen stepped back. Motoko raised a finger and ran it through her hair, stopping at the shortened tuft. She smiled slightly, almost sadly.

"That was very good Setsuna. Had it been any other Shinmeiryuu master, I do believe you would have won just then," she said softly, her eyes boring into Setsuna's. A trickle of blood ran, unheeded, down Setsuna's arm.

"Had it been any other master, they would not be trying to spare my life," Setsuna replied, just as softly.

"Caught that, did you?" Motoko asked with a weary sigh, looking down at the piece of her hair Setsuna had cut. "Very observant. You always were my best student. Although..." When she looked back up, her normally soft eyes had hardened, sharpened.

"That may have cost you your life," she had barely finished speaking before Motoko shot forward, her blade a blur in the air as she slashed at Setsuna from every angle imaginable. Setsuna tried to dodge as many as she could, her own body seeming to blur as they danced across the field.

_**Endurance. That is the key to success. When you are tired, you make mistakes. Don't waste precious strength blocking your opponent's blows. More energy is saved through avoidance**… _Unfortunately, Setsuna was forced to use her sword to block Motoko's blows as well as dodging, the blade moving too quickly for her to predict it's movements until the last moment.

"I had no idea Setsuna could move so.fast," Negi whispered, awed at the two blurred figures on the field.

"But it is not fast enough…" Eishun's voice was low and regretful. Negi blinked and frowned, his eyes straining to see the two figures more clearly, not understanding. It looked like they were still in a stalemate, both were moving so quickly it seemed impossible to tell if one was faster than the other. Until…

Setsuna finally saw an opening and immediately went for it, ducking under Motoko's next cut and slicing her sword low for the older woman's stomach. Motoko leaped back nimbly on her toes and Setsuna also stepped back, her breathing heavy. Tiny trickles of blood ran down her body from the numerous nicks and cuts visible on her arms and legs and along with the sides of her body, where her clothing was torn.

Konoka's breath caught in her throat as she stared at Setsuna, seeing nothing else. All the cuts were shallow, none fatal, but there were so many of them, all of them slowly seeping precious blood…

Setsuna swallowed, her eyes remaining grimly on Motoko. As they stood watching each other, Setsuna's hair band suddenly split in two, sliced neatly down the middle. As the hair tie fell to the ground, Setsuna's black hair fell about her shoulders.

"Now we're even," Motoko stated, once again fingering her shortened lock. Setsuna didn't bother to reply as she allowed the wind to blow her hair out of her face. Instead she slowly went into a different fighting stance, bringing up her sword and crouching down, ignoring her wounds and steadying her breathing.

The slight change in Motoko's eyes was all the warning Setsuna had before a bolt of lightning suddenly flashed out of the older woman's sword.

_Raimeiken!_ Setsuna identified as she leaped to the right side to avoid the potentially fatal electric charge. She cried out and scrambled back as another bolt of lightning cut her off, so close that the light left spots in her eyes and she became temporarily blinded. Motoko kept on, advancing on Setsuna as she continuously sent bolts of lighting at her. Perpetually blinded by the attacks, it was all Setsuna could do to dodge them as she backed away from the burning light.

Up in the stands, it was clear that Setsuna had no chance. The people were quiet as they watched the loosing battle, and the headmaster sat back, running his hand over his bald head in a tired gesture. He wished there was someway to get his granddaughter away, so she would not have to witness Setsuna's final defeat, but he knew there was no way short of force. Instead, he watched as Motoko continued to drive Setsuna closer to her ultimate fate.

Setsuna grunted and gasped with each step back she took, the lighting having burned her arms and cheeks, causing the cuts there throb with each beat of her heart. Frantically her mind raced to try and find a way to gain control, or at least drive Motoko away, but all she could see where the spots before her eyes, all her energy put into not being caught by the bolts. And so, it wasn't until she took another step back, only to have her foot meet nothing but air, did she realize Motoko's aim. And by then it was too late. For just a moment Setsuna scrambled to both regain her balance and to get away from the cliff behind her, but that moment was all Motoko needed. The Shinmeiryuu master went low and Setsuna screamed as Motoko's sword sliced across her legs, a jolt of lighting tearing through the muscles of her knees. Unable to stay standing and already unbalanced, Setsuna fell back, still clutching her sword, and disappeared over the cliff.

The silence that followed Setsuna's fall was loud as everyone stared at the spot where she had disappeared. The headmaster sighed and closed his eyes. It was over.

Motoko turned and slowly made her away back across the field, her sword held limply in her hand.

_If she fell into the river,_ Motoko hoped ferverently,_ maybe…maybe she'll still live._

"No!" Asuna shouted, the one word echoing across the stands. She pounded her fist into the railing, heedless of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I can't believe it…" Negi whispered, trembling. They both looked at Konoka who stood still as if frozen to the stands, still watching the spot where Setsuna had fallen.

"Konoka…"

"Konoka-san…"

Asuna and Negi both said at once, but where cut off when she shouted,

"Look!"

Their heads whipped around to follow where Konoka pointed, and the Headmaster's eyes flew open, then widened in disbelief as two glorious white wings arose from beyond the cliff. Each long strong stroke brought Setsuna higher in the sky, as she rose so high that even the people in the highest seats had to tilt their heads up to watch her. With her shoulder length hair being blown about her in the wind, and her sword clutched tightly in her hand, glinting in the sun, Konoka thought she looked like a guardian angel.

"Now do you see how determined she is, Father?" Eishun asked softly, just for the headmaster's ears. The headmaster's sharp gaze turned to Eishun.

"You knew she would do this." It was not a question, but Eishun nodded anyway.

"To be able to sacrifice everything for Konoka, wasn't that a quality you wanted in her partner?"

Konoemon didn't bother to reply as he turned to watch the renewed battle.

Setsuna soared across the sky then suddenly dived down at Motoko,

"Zanganken!" Setsuna shouted as their swords met in a ringing crash, and a V shaped crevice was cut outward from where Motoko stood, along with two thin cuts, one on either of Motoko's cheeks. With a cry of her own, Motoko put all her strength behind her sword and pushed back. With a mighty sweep of her wings Setsuna was back into the air, only to once again dive at Motoko, maneuvering herself so that the sun was at her back. With the harsh rays of the sun streaming down from directly behind Setsuna, Motoko could not follow the half-demon's movements with her eyes, or risk being blinded by the sun. Instead she had to rely solely on her ki and her senses to find Setsuna's movements. Their swords came together again and again as Setsuna attacked, using the advantage of height and mobility her wings gave her for all it was worth. Each time she dived at Motoko at a slightly different angle, aiming for her arms, her neck, her legs, her chest, whipping around the older woman, lashing out, then flying away before Motoko could counter.

"I don't understand," Negi whispered, awed at how Setsuna had turned the tables so that she was the one controlling the battle,

"Why didn't she use her wings before?"

"Because the Crow demon clan, forbides it," Konoemon answered, his voice oddly neutral, "By showing her wings to such a large group of people, even those of the Shinmeiryuu, she will be forever condemned by all of her clan. When word of this reaches them, I have no doubt that they will disown her completely."

"White wings means bad luck to them," Chamo spoke up from atop Negi's head for the first time. "They believe that the people who see 'em get bad luck as well. By showing her wings, she's basically screwed all these people, and that won't sit well with those bird demons."

Asuna's jaw clenched. "So if she looses, she's cut loose all her ties, hasn't she?" The silence that followed was all the answer needed. Konoka brought her hands up and pressed them to her chest, over her heart.

_She's given up so much...for me._ Konoka thought as she watched Setsuna battle. Setsuna's last words echoed in her mind. _Secchan…_

Setsuna's breath came heavily as she continued her assault on Motoko, her advantage of height and mobility actually allowing her to score several shallow hits. Their swords clashed again and again, but Setsuna never let herself be drawn into a close quarters battle. The moment Motoko blocked a swing, Setsuna would be on the move, flying away only to dive again at her former teacher. Her torn legs hung limply, her wings beating hard, taking all of the strain of her mobility upon themselves. Setsuna ignored the pain that radiated from every inch of her body, ignored the rapid beating of her heart and the labored breathing of her lungs, all of her being focused on her attack. This was the only advantage she would have, if she did not defeat Motoko while she had it, all her effort would be for naught.

"Samidarekiri!" Motoko shouted slicing her sword through the air as Setsuna dived for her. The wind caused by her sword seemed to harden and sharpen, and Setsuna snapped out her wings and beat them furiously, narrowly rising above the attack. Motoko continued to send the attack at Setsuna, who had to use every flying maneuver she knew to avoid being sliced in half. She whirled and dived, rose and fell through the air.

"Shin Raikouken!" the half demon cried, her sword glowing with the power she infused into it. A bolt of lighting came down and struck right directly before Motoko, causing the area around her to explode with the energy Setsuna shot into it. As dirt and rubble fell about Motoko, she was disoriented for a moment, giving Setsuna the opportunity to make her move. She swooped down low, the tips of her wings brushing the grass in the field, then just before she ran into Motoko, rose up before the older woman, bringing up her sword as she flapped her wings to raise her body up. Motoko, sensing the attack, brought the length of her sword down to meet the tip of Setsuna's.

Setsuna _should_ have been able to easily over power the block, or at least gotten away with no harm done.

But the blood that had been running down her arms from her numerous injuries had pooled in her hands, causing her hilt to be slick with it. And too late she realized her grip was weak, her thumb resting on the side of the hilt, instead of wrapped around the opposite side of her fingers. Motoko's block held enough strength that when the tip of Setsuna's sword, intended to cut into Motoko, clipped the Shinmeiryuu master's blade, the sword was momentarily caught and flipped. As Setsuna felt the hilt slip from her grasp, she frantically beat her wings, somersaulting in midair away from Motoko to land on her torn legs. She pushed off from the ground, only faintly hearing her the muscles in her legs tear as she charged at Motoko empty handed, her wings streaming back behind her in the wind. Motoko brought her sword up above her head, then swung it down, intending to make it a swift mercy cut to her former student's neck. When Setsuna was a scarce foot away from Motoko, just before the blade bit into her neck, she swung her wings before her as hard as she could, the one strong beat effectively halting her headlong charge. Motoko's sword sliced down deep into the marrow of Setsuna's right wing.

"Dear God…" Konoka heard her grandfather whisper, "She used her wings as a shield."

With a mighty heave Setsuna swept her wings out and away from her. Motoko's sword, caught deep in the bone, was pulled out of Motoko's grasp and flung away. As Setsuna's wings unveiled her, Setsuna's arm came up and pressed the knife she always kept hidden against Motoko's throat.

"Yield," Setsuna croaked around her soar dry throat, her gaze unblinking, heedless of the blood and sweat running into her eyes. Motoko stared down into those eyes, at the fire and desperation in them. She saw Setsuna's arm trembling, knew the grip she held on her knife was weak at best. For a long moment, they stared at each other.

"I yield," Motoko said softly.

"I yield!" she cried louder, for all to hear. There was a moment of stunned silence, then the crowd erupted into shouts and cheers. Sanosuke and Kaoru shouted Setsuna's victory from high above the stands as the audience exclaimed their disbelief, admiration, and excitement to each other. Motoko ignored the shouts and instead smiled down at Setsuna, who still had the knife pressed feebly against her neck.

"I yield, Setsuna. It's over."

"She did it!" Asuna cried, jumping up and down as she was unable to contain herself. She grabbed Negi's hands and they twirled around, laughing and cheering. Eishun smirked at his father-in-law.

"Such strength at such a young age! I wonder how strong she'll be when she's older. What a partner she'll make some lucky gu-"

"I get it Son-in-law," The headmaster growled. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I may be a stubborn old fool, but I'm not a stupid stubborn old fool." A small smile graced his lips.

"I give up; she's won." He glanced at his granddaughter, whose back was too him as she stared down at the field, at Setsuna.

"They've won." No sooner had the words left his lips, before a horrified scream pierced the air.

"SEEECCHAAAN!"

------------------------------------

_I yield Setsuna…I yield…yield…_The words echoed in Setsuna's mind. She had done it. She had won. The knife dropped from numb finger tips and Setsuna swayed as her vision began to blur. The sounds of voices cheering faded, her mind not registering the frown on Motoko's face or the frantic way her lips were moving as she closed her eyes. _Konoka…you're free_, was Setsuna's last thought as she slipped into the inviting darkness, feeling nothing as she fell.

Motoko leaped forward barely catching Setsuna before she hit the ground. She watched, horrified, as more and more blood flowed from Setsuna's wounds, her legs so mangled and torn that they were hardly recognizable as legs, seemingly merely a bloody mess.

"MEDIC!" she cried as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding. "Dammit! _WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"_

Konoka had hardly believed it as the happy shouts rang through the air. Setsuna had done it; she had won the tournament. She remained rooted to the spot, her eyes glued to the half demon as millions of thoughts raced through her mind. And so she was the only member in the crowd to see Setsuna dizzily step back; to see the knife drop from her fingers; to see Setsuna fall. Fear unlike any she had ever known seized Konoka's heart. She screamed Setsuna's name, and then she was running, running out into the field, her heart taking over her body before her mind knew what was going on, and before anyone could stop her. She fell to her knees next to the swordswomen, and Motoko looked up in surprise as Konoka appeared next to her. Konoka was barely aware of the older woman's presence as she took Setsuna from her, settling Setsuna's head on her lap. She took hold of one of Setsuna's limp hands, heedless of the blood, and squeezed it tightly.

"Secchan?" she sobbed. "Secchan? Please you have to wake up! Don't die Secchan! You can't leave me alone!"

Setsuna floated in an endless see of darkness. It was so peaceful, so quiet, and she was so very tired.

_Secchan…_

Setsuna stirred. That voice…that name…

_Secchan!_

She knew that voice. She would go through hell for that voice. The voice sounded sad…that wasn't right. That voice should never be sad. She must make it happy, then she could rest…

Setsuna groaned and wearily opened her eyes, blinking up at the blurry face before her, trying to focus on it.

"Ko…chan?" she croaked, before a fit of coughing seized her.

"Secchan!" Konoka pressed a hand to Setsuna's face, smoothing back her bangs.

"Please don't try and talk. The medics are coming. You're going to be okay! You just have to stay with me until they get here, okay? Then they can heal you!" Konoka's voice was high with worry, and the hand that stroked Setsuna's hair trembled. Setsuna squinted up at Konoka's face, then slowly raised one bloody hand and lightly touched Konoka's cheek, wiping at the tears there. Konoka stilled.

"Don't…cry," Setsuna said softly, "You're free… You're free….koishii…." Setsuna trailed off as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her hand dropped like so much dead weight from Konoka's cheek, and the hand Konoka held went limp.

"Secchan? SECCHAN!" Konoka screamed again. There was a burst of bright white light, so bright, that Motoko had to look away or risk being blinded. Konoka's head was thrown back, her pupils so small that they were mearly pinpricks, her mouth gaping open as waves upon waves of white magic flowed out of her and into Setsuna. Motoko watched in shocked awe as Setsuna's legs, which Motoko had been sure would never carry weight again, healed before her very eyes, and the gouge in her wing closed as if it had never been. As more people raced out into the field, Motoko came back to her senses. She brought back her hand and slapped Konoka, hard, on her cheek. Abruptly the white light went out, as if turned off by a switch, as Konoka reeled back from the blow. She blinked, then stared at Motoko uncomprehending, one hand raised to the rising red mark on her cheek.

"What...why..." she stuttered,

"You were using too much of your magic too quickly, Ojou-sama," Motoko told her as people ran up. "Had you continued to do so at that rate, it would have caused too much of a strain on your body. Your heart would have given out." People swarmed around them,

"You would have died." Motoko stood as the medics picked up Setsuna, wings and all, and put her on a stretcher.

"But-" Konoka started,

"Let our doctors take care of her now," Motoko said kindly, cutting her off. "You've done all you can." Konoka swallowed and nodded, scrambling up to follow the medics as they loaded Setsuna into an ambulance that was driven onto the field.

"Konoka-ojousama," Motoko called out, and Konoka turned around.

"She isn't always as strong as she seems. She needs someone to protect her, just as she protected you. Take care of her; there is more than one way for her to die." Konoka stared at Motoko, and her eyes hardened. She nodded once, sharply, before racing to the ambulance. Motoko sighed and watched it go, heedless of the chaos that had erupted around her.

"How is it that at 15 they've found something that I've been searching for all my life?" she muttered to herself, still watching long after the ambulance had disappeared.

------------------------------------------------

As was Setsuna's way, she became fully aware the moment she woke up. Before she had even opened her eyes, she knew that she was lying in a strange bed, in a strange room. She knew there was an open window, approximently 6 feet to her left from her bed, and a closed door about the same length from her bed to her right. She knew there was a small table besides the wall on one side of her bed and that her sword was sheathed and propped up against the wall on the other side, within easy reaching distance. All these details she became aware of in an instant, then were pushed aside to her subconscious to be looked at again if needed. There was one glaring detail however, that remained forefront in her mind. Without opening her eyes, she knew that there was a beloved figure sitting besides her bed, and what's more, this person was holding her hand. Thus, as Setsuna opened her eyes, she was already mentally cursing her blush.

"You're awake!" The relief was evident in both Konoka's voice and her eyes. Setsuna's blush deepened as Konoka squeezed Setsuna's hand a little tighter.

"How long have I been out?" Setsuna gasped around a dry throat.

"Three days," Konoka told her as she passed Setsuna a glass of water from the small table with one hand, the other still clutching Setsuna's. Setsuna took the glass with her free hand, and gulped it down in one long swallow.

"The doctors said that you had….lost a lot of blood. And that it would take your body a while to replenish the energy." Konoka continued softly as Setsuna drained the glass. The chocolate haired girl took the now empty glass from Setsuna, and Setsuna's hand tingled where their fingers brushed. The swordswoman cleared her throat,

"Where are Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, and everyone?"

"Asuna and Negi-kun are somewhere around here. I believe Chamo-san was stealing underwear from some of the more…umm, "gifted" female patients and Asuna took it upon herself to set Chamo-san straight. Negi-kun went to make sure he'd still have a familiar once Asuna was done with him." Konoka giggled and Setsuna smiled, whether at the thought of what Asuna would do to Chamo, or at the sound of Konoka's laughter, she wasn't sure.

"As for Daddy and Gramps," Konoka continued thoughtfully, "I think they're meeting with the different council members in the Magic Associations. I guess there's a lot of paperwork to be done."

"I bet," Setsuna replied dryly. They would have their hands full canceling marriage contracts and documenting the Duel, let alone convincing all the old farts in the council of the outcome. Setsuna's mind drifted as she considered all that Eishun and the headmaster would have to do to ensure the safety of Konoka's new marriage rights. It was abruptly brought back, along with a rush of blood to her face, as Konoka began to rub the back of Setsuna's hand with her thumb.

"So…" Konoka said idly, her head tilted down as she watched her thumb trace little patterns on the back of Setsuna's hand.

"Did you mean it?"

"M-mean what?" Setsuna stuttered, her throat suddenly dry again as she watched Konoka get up from her seat and sit on the edge of her bed without letting go of her hand. Konoka fiddled with Setsuna's fingers, her gaze still on their hands,

"What you said…" Konoka answered softly. She scooted a little closer to Setsuna, who scooted a little away.

"Aaaaaaauuuuum..." Setsuna's mind raced as she tried to figure out what she had said to Konoka. Had they even talked before the Duel started? Asuna and Negi were supposed to have kept Konoka safe at the school- Setsuna's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the memory of the locker room came rushing back.

_I love you_

She had said that.

To Konoka.

WHAT had POSSESED her to say THAT?

Immediately the answer floated through her mind,

_Because I never expected to see her again. _

Why why why was she still alive?

She was going to kill Asuna and Negi.

Konoka watched in amusement the play of emotions that went across Setsuna's face. Confused, thoughtful, stunned, panicked, and of course the ever present, and very cute, blush. Konoka folded her knees and brought her legs onto the bed, then continued to scoot forward.

"W-w-well, w-what, I mean, I-I-I guess I, that is, w-w-what I m-mean to say," Setsuna babbled and stuttered on as she frantically scooted back. Suddenly she realized that the bed underneath her had disappeared, and she almost fell over the side, the only thing keeping her partway on the bed were her legs gripping the other edge, and Konoka's tight grip of her hand. Konoka giggled again as Setsuna's free hand scrambled to find a grip in the blankets. There was a mischievous glint in the younger girl's eyes, and she yanked on Setsuna's arm, hauling the panicked swordswoman back on the bed, mere inches away from herself.

As Setsuna's wide eyes stared into Konoka's large doe like gaze, she froze. Her mouth continued to move, as if trying to revoice her stutters, but no sound emerged.

"It's a yes or no question, Secchan," Konoka said softly as she moved closer,

"Did…" Konoka tilted her head up,

"...you…" Setsuna remained frozen, her eyes trained on the face that was coming closer, her mind seized with panic.

"...mean it?" The last words were but breath against Setsuna's cheeks before Konoka had closed the gap between them, her lips lightly pressing against Setsuna's. Setsuna's eyes widened still, her pupils dilated, and her entire body went so red that it looked like she had 3rd degree sunburns. There was a loud popping sound and Konoka broke away, startled. Then her face broke out into a grin and she reached out to lightly trace a feather with a finger tip.

"Is this a yes?" she asked, laughter in her voice at the wings that had sprouted from Setsuna's back in response to the kiss. Her dancing eyes turned to Setsuna's face and she giggled, for it looked like a frightened shocked tomato. A lump appeared in the taller girl's throat, and she swallowed hard. Twice.

"O-o-o-o-ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelped, the only word that she could get her burning lips around. Konoka stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms below her chest, and the part of Setsuna's mind that wasn't frantically trying to create coherent thought registered that Konoka was very cute when she pouted.

"Secchan!" Konoka complained as she glared at Setsuna, "_Lovers_ don't call each other Ojou-sama." Once again Setsuna experienced the unnerving sensation of her mouth moving but nothing coming out. Konoka reached out and trailed her finger down Setsuna's cheek,

"You should be punished," she whispered before once again pressing her lips to Setsuna's. As her lips gently massaged Setsuna's, the half demon's eyes drifted shut. After a long moment, Konoka eased back and Setsuna blinkingly opened her eyes and licked her lips.

"K-Kono-chan…? I-"

"Hmmm" Setsuna broke off nervously as Konoka tapped her chin, peering at Setsuna thoughtfully. A gleam appeared in her eyes,

"You can do better," she said with a slow smile and then kissed Setsuna again. This time Setsuna had enough state of mind to kiss back, and when they broke away it was Konoka who was breathless.

"Koishii…" Setsuna sighed her eyes still closed. They flew open as the word she had spoke registered in her mind and she flushed again, but smiled hesitantly when she saw Konoka beaming at her, a light flush staining her own cheeks.

"Much better," she said smugly, almost to herself. She cupped Setsuna's burning face in her hands, the amusement fading as she stared into Setsuna's confused eyes.

"I love you too, Secchan. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that. If I had.." she trailed off and Setsuna was horrified to see Konoka's eyes fill with tears, "then maybe you wouldn't be in the hospital right now." The tears that Konoka had held back for three days, that she had not allowed to come out while Setsuna was being operated on, when the doctors had said how much blood she had lost, or when told how had her healing powers not come out of their own accord, Setsuna would be dead, finally spilled down her cheeks. Her hands moved down to grip Setsuna's hospital gown at her shoulders, and she pressed her face into a worried blushing Setsuna's shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again Secchan!" she cried, "Not for me, not for anyone! You could have died! You almost did! The doctors said it was a miracle that you could walk _or_ fly again! I'll never forget when you collapsed on the field!" Konoka gripped Setsuna tighter.

"It was the scariest moment of my life! There was so much blood, it was everywhere and-" Konoka broke off her hysterical tirade as Setsuna pushed her gently back, then captured her lips with hers. The kiss was long and deep as Setsuna swallowed Konoka's sobs, offering all the comfort she could. When they finally broke away, they were both breathing heavily. Setsuna reached out and gently wiped away Konoka's tears.

"Don't cry. I'm alive and well, right? Please don't cry. I'll always be here to protect you." _From above or beyond the grave,_ Setsuna vowed silently to herself. Konoka shook her head, then suddenly rose to her knees and pressed her forehead to Setsuna's, staring into the eyes that were less than an inch from hers.

"Just...be here, Secchan. With me," Konoka whispered. Setsuna gulped, at a complete loss for words. She could do nothing but stare into Konoka's eyes, amazed at the emotion she saw there, emotion for _her. _

Konoka sighed, then smiled softly and eased back, once again trailing a finger down Setsuna's cheek. She watched with interest as Setsuna's blush arose, and her wings seemed to shrink around her. How could someone who showed not a trace of fear or hesitation when fighting against the strongest swordswoman in Japan look so unsure of herself with such a simple show of affection? Motoko's last words to Konoka echoed through her head;

_She isn't always as strong as she seems; there is more than one way for her to die_.

"You still need rest," Konoka told her with a grin as she sat up and reached out to grasp Setsuna's arms. She twisted around, tugging the confused half-demon with her as she laid back on the bed. Hesitantly, Setsuna followed Konoka's lead, but only so far, stiffly leaning down on her elbows next to the shorter girl. With great care, Konoka pulled Setsuna down until she was laying beside her, then wrapped Setsuna's arms around her waist. She snuggled into Setsuna's loose and bewildered embrace.

"Comfortable?" Konoka asked softly, and Setsuna felt her heart flutter as the chocolate haired girl's lips brushed her skin. Tentatively, Setsuna tightened her grip, one wing coming around to cover them. Konoka felt Setsuna's small nod, and she smiled.

Setsuna thought that in such a…position….with Konoka, she would be both too nervous and too tense to sleep. But the sound of Konoka's heart beat, thumping in time with her own, and Konoka lightly rubbing her back, combined with her still tired body, was enough to lull her back to sleep.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Konoka kissed Setsuna's neck. _I'll protect you, Secchan. _

_-------------------------------_

The last of the personal replies to the reviews! ((wipes away tear)) thank you all again. You have no idea what all this means to me, and still means to me. If you could find it in your hearts to review this one last time, I'd be the happiest little fic writer around.

xSojix- Well the update may not have been soon, but it's there! I hope you like how I portray Motoko. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to like it through the end.

Rain54- yay for more reviews! I'm so glad Setsuna and Konoka's moments touched your heart. I'm also glad you thought it was a cliff hanger lol, that was the intention, but one never knows if it'll work as such…You assume correctly! I hope you like the conclusion! Thank you so much for reading my fic, and I hope you see it through till the end.

One Winged Kuja- ((rubs neck sheepishly)) the story behind the cameos is that technaically…this fic was supposed to be a cross over. So instead of making up new people, I just sorta…borrowed…others. ((grins sheepishly)) I hope they didn't throw you off so much that you won't finish the story. Kaoru and Sano are really just minor characters. But thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you dig this chapter too!

Yuki Myco- haha well I hope you read and review the last chapter as well! How'd yo like the konosetsu in this one? I hope they meet expectations! Thank you so so much for continuously reading and reviewing my fic!

Sid-((laughs and cleans up the blood)) no dieing! How could you finish reading my last chapter if you did? ((winks)) Responding to your review is the least I can do, since you're so kind enough to leave one in the first place! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story, and I hope you liked it through the end!

Astarael00-Well the story behind the random characters of Sano and Kaoru is that this fic was supposed to be in response to a cross over fic challenge lol, but the cross over bit sorta didn't happen. I needed characters for Sano and Kaoru's roles, and I figured why not bring them in? Motoko however, I had planned to do all along. We don't know the time span between Love Hina and Negima, so I took some creative liberties lol. I hope that dispite them (or even better, because of them) you continue to read my story till the end! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing previously.

Darkfumae-((blushes and rubs neck sheepishly)) gosh, thank you for such a high compliment! I hope this last chapter continues to meet your expectations! This chapter was a long one too, so I hope that makes up for it being the last lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

CommandoDude- haha Setsuna has her own cheering section! ((winks)) Did you like the battle? I really hope so! Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic, and I hope you saw it through till the end!

Sean- the thing with the characters is that this fic was supposed to be a crossover haha but that sorta didn't happen. I needed characters for Kaoru and Sano's roles anyway, so why not them eh? And Inuyasha reference was just a fun thing on my part haha, way to notice! ((scratches head)) well in the versions I read, I don't remember Setsuna referring to Eishun as captain, but different translations, different words I suppose. But it's all good! Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you continue to do so!

Shatin- I hurried as fast as I could, which I know isn't fast enough lol, but here it is! How'd you like the battle scenes? I hope Setsuna kicked enough ass to satisfy ((winks)). Thank you so much for reviewing my story, and I hope you saw it through till the end.

WillTheWatcher- haha I hope my cliffhanger brought you back to reading the last chapter! I hope you liked it! I tried to be as kind to Setsuna as I could, and hopefully the last scene made up for the battles haha. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, and I hope you still like it!

Demonic archangel- ((whispers back)) the only time I log in is to update, so I totally understand. I hope you liked the story and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Akichi- yay for excitement! It always feels good to know someone is looking forward to my story. I'm so glad you like the confession scene, I worked really hard on that one, I wanted to make it just right. I hope you still consider my work great lol and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

Secchan- ((blushes)) such a compliment! Thank you so much, and I hope you read the last chapter! Was it worth the wait? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it!

Setenshi- thank you for the compliment on both of my fics! And also thank you for your support with the whole plagiarism deal, that still makes my blood run cold when I think of it. And thank you especially for likeing how I've written Konoka and Setsuna, my biggest fear has always been OOCness, and it's your support that keeps me going! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic.

Writer-jim- ((eyes widen)) that's the longest review I've ever gotton! ((bows)) thank you so much that you think my story was worth the lack of sleep! And I'm glad that me and Oka-kun could hook you into such a fantastic couple! ((grins)) You liked the cameos! Huzzah! Haha I'm so happy someone liked them and wasn't confused by them! I'm sorry that I couldn't add your Motoko/Shinobu coupling ((rubs neck sheepishly)) but truth be told I know nothing about that coupling, and I didn't want to do it any injustice. I hope you still liked the fic regardless and read it to the end. Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing my story.

Kohryu-((eyes widen)) please accept my humble apologies for getting you grounded! But I'm quite flattered that you loved my story so much! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Kota or AsunaNegi- Haha I'm glad I have connections of sorts that brought you in! I hope you continued to read my story and I hope you still like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Yojimbo Sanjuro- Here it is! Did you like it? I hope you did! And thank you for taking the time to read and review my story.

Hasum!- ((rubs head sheepishly)) I can't tell if you liked the cameos or didn't lol. But I hope you continued to read my story anyway. Thank you so much though for reading and reviewing, regardless!

Muji- ((blushes)) thank you so much for the compliments, and of course I would continue! I can't leave you all hanging right? ((winks)) I hope you adored this chapter as much as the rest. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

Elestren- There it is! Did it satisfy as a final chapter? I really hope so! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story.

Scygnus Darkhawk- well the wait wasn't very long for you was it Scy-kun? ((winks)) since it took ya so long to read it! But I can forgive that cause you reviewed. How'd you like the conclusion?

xX K-chan Xx- haha someone thinks I'm smart! Whoa. ((winks)) Did the conclusion work out to your liking? I really hope so. Thank you so so so much K-chan, for reading and reviewing my story!

Ayaka620- Here's the last chapter! Still find it interesting? Thank so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Puu-chan- I love the pairing too, and I hope you still love the story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my humble fic!

Skuld 511- I'm glad you thought the wait was worth it, and I hope you still think so! The final chapter is finally up and I hope you loved it too. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it.


End file.
